Military School Terrors
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: This will be in the Camp Rock/Wizards of Waverly place crossover unit too, because I have two different endings to it. Anyway, Alex's parents send her to military school. She meets Mitchie there and both girls are oblivious to the terrors awaiting them.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, this is an idea that I got from **FOR BETTER OR WORSE by xxMusicxSpazzxx**. Mentions Alex's parents sending her to Military school. Well, i thought up something that would have Alex going to Military School, but not for the reasons most would think. Or rather, for the reasons most would think but... you know what? Just read it. By the way, I don't know whether to put this under Sonny Alex or Alex Mitchie so I'll put it under both. I'll put it under the first for this one because it's going to have and ending in which Alex ends up with Sonny. And then for the other one, Alex is going to end up with Mitchie. Tell me about it, really confusing. Anyway, I'm done talking. Enjoy the story._

_So, I own nothing except the story plot. I don't own Camp Rock... I don't own Sonny With A Chance, and (despairingly) I don't own Wizards of Waverly place._

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

_New York, Waverly Place, Above the Waverly Sub Station_

"Alexandra Margarita Marie Russo, this is the last straw!"

Alex looked up in confusion at the use of her full name and turned to find her mother standing behind her angrily. Alex blinked. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything wrong; Justin was at summer math camp for the next three months and Max was with Uncle Kelbo again, so Alex had no reason to pull any pranks.

"What's wrong, Mom?" Alex asked in confusion.

"I just got your report card!" Theresa explained, holding up a white sheet of paper. "You failed the eleventh grade! You have to repeat!"

"What?" Alex shouted. "But I could have sworn that I was passing with B's and C's, not D's and F's."

"There is no excuse this time, young lady." Theresa told her sternly.

"But Mom, I was passing; all of my teachers even told me I was passing." Alex was frantic; each one of her teachers had told her that she was passing her classes when she'd asked them. Surely they wouldn't have lied to her?

"I am calling your father right away and we are sending you to a school where you will learn discipline so that you can learn some good manners and discipline so you can finally pass school."

Alex looked up, downright terrified. "Wait, so you're sending me to **_military school_**?"

"If that's what it takes to make you get your act together, then yes." Theresa stormed downstairs as Alex stared at the door incredulously.

"Military school?" she whispered.

_**WOWP/SWAC WOWP/SWAC WOWP/SWAC WOWP/SWAC WOWP/SWAC WOWP/SWAC**_

_Hollywood California, Studio Cafeteria_

Sonny groaned as she watched Chad and Tawni fawn over how great they each were. Chad fed Tawni a strawberry and Tawni moaned.

"Am I great at eating strawberries or what?" Tawni giggled.

"You are great at eating them, but only because I'm great at feeding them to you." Chad replied to which Tawni said, "Yes, you are great at feeding them to me, but only because I'm…"

Sonny stopped listening. She stood and left the cafeteria with her lunch, heading to her car. She set her salad on the passenger seat and put her feet up on the dashboard. Ever since Chad and Tawni had started dating, they had become almost inseparable and twice as annoying. Sonny knew it wasn't because she was jealous; she couldn't conjure up any romantic feelings for Chad and she was positive she wasn't gay. The two of them together was just more than she could handle. She had just managed to handle them separately after all.

Sighing, the brunette took her feet down from the dashboard and said, "You can do this, Sonny. You've put up with them for two years so a few more can't hurt."

Nodding to herself, Sonny checked her make-up in the rearview mirror before exiting the car and heading into the studio. As she was passing a closet on the way to her dressing room, Sonny heard a strange noise and stopped to investigate. Slowly opening the door, Sonny poked her head inside and peered around, gasping in revulsion.

Tawni was pressed against the wall with her legs wrapped tightly around Chad's waist with her head thrown back as Chad sucked and bit at her throat. Chad's hand had just reached in between them and begun rubbing at her nub, making Tawni's hips move faster and her breath get shorter. Both celebrities glanced up at Sonny's gasp and grinned. Chad pulled out of Tawni and set her down so that they could both stand before Sonny in all their nakedness. Chad crossed his arms over his chest as Tawni clasped her hands behind her back, thrusting her chest forward invitingly; Sonny's eyes widened further as she saw Chad get harder and Tawni's nipples tremble slightly.

"Like what you see, Sonny?" Chad asked with a cocky smirk.

Sonny felt her throat constrict as a wave of nausea hit her. Turning away, Sonny took a deep breath. "Get your clothes on Tawni, we need to work on our newest 'Check It Out Girls' sketch. I'll meet you in the studio, ready to go." With that, Sonny walked away with a slightly faster gait than usual. When she reached the dressing room, the young actress let out a deep breath to steady herself.

"You can do this, Monroe." She told herself, dreading seeing Tawni again.

* * *

**_I made the first chapter set the story at M for a reason. You'll understand why later in the story. For now, review and I might upload chapter two. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two guys. Check it out and tell me what you think.**_

_**Still don't own Sonny With a Chance, Camp Rock, or Wizards of Waverly place.**_

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

_New York, Waverly Place, Wizard Lair_

"But _dad_!"

"No, Alex, this is unacceptable!"

"But it's not my fault!" Alex followed her father around the lair, desperately trying not to cry as she pleaded with him. Jerry was hearing none of it; he had been torn about sending Alex to boot camp until his wife told him that if he didn't take her side, he wouldn't see a chocolate cake for three months.

"My teachers told me I was passing my classes and they all said it with straight faces. There's got to be a mistake!"

"Alex, that's enough! My mind is made up and there is nothing you can do to change it. Now, go to your room."

Alex stared at her father imploringly for another moment before storming to her room and throwing herself on the bed. Grabbing a nearby pillow, she buried her face in it and began to cry. She didn't want to go to disciplinary school; she had done nothing wrong. She didn't know how her grades had gone from being B's and C's to being D's and F's, but Alex was certain her teachers would never lie to her, no matter how much she had lied to them.

"But what could have happened?" Alex wondered to herself. She cried and thought until she exhausted herself into sleep. She was woken a few hours later by a banging on her door.

"Yeah?" Alex called groggily, her voice still rough with sleep.

"Dinnertime, Alex." Jerry called.

"Not hungry." Alex replied, laying her head back down on her pillow.

"Alex, starving yourself won't fix anything. Just come eat."

"Dad!" Alex groaned. "Just put it in the fridge for me. I'll come get it when I'm ready to. I'm not hungry right now."

Jerry threw up his hands and sighed. "Fine, Alex."

Alex waited until she was sure he was gone, before laying her head back on her pillow and falling asleep again. Jerry made his way back down the stairs and sat at the table.

"Where's Alex?" Theresa inquired, bringing the last two plates of food to the table.

"She said she wasn't hungry and told me to just put her food in the fridge."

Theresa scoffed at this and took the other plate away. "She'll be down here in five minutes, complaining about her stomach. Just wait."

The couple ate their dinner, conversing about the sales that day and how the stock market might be doing. It wasn't until they had finished eating that they realized that Alex still hadn't come down to eat.

"She must have changed herself to stone." Jerry mused aloud.

"Or snuck out to eat somewhere else." Theresa added. "She'll be grounded when she gets back." They nodded to each other and began cleaning up, making sure Alex's plate was still there just in case she had flashed it up to her bedroom.

_Hollywood California, So Random Prop Room_

Sonny sat on the large comfy green couch with a magazine in hand. Stretching her legs out on the coffee table, she leaned against the back of the couch and opened the 'zine. The first thing she saw was a picture of Chad and Tawni kissing. The news people were trying to figure out whether to call them Tad or Chawni.

"Why not call them disgusting?" Sonny muttered to herself, flipping the page to the newest Taylor Swift article.

"Not happy with Tawni and Chad dating?"

Sonny looked up to see Zora standing in front of her. 'No actually I'm not." Sonny huffed, continuing through her magazine.

"Why not? Got a crush on Chad or something?"

"No, I've tried that excuse too. No matter how hard I try, I can't conjure up any romantic feelings for him. I can't even conjure up friendly feelings for him. Only acquaintance and annoyance and it's killing me."

Zora sat down and thought for a moment. "Do you have a crush on Tawni?" she asked after a moment.

Sonny sighed and thought about it. She couldn't remember feeling anything but awe at meeting Tawni and then everything after was still annoyance. She shook her head. "I just wish they would stop being so gross and having sex in EVERY closet I pass by."

Zora snickered and said, "Trust me, you aren't the only one that keeps having that problem. Nikko and Grady, Marshall and I have all been victims to it. Even the cast of Mackenzie Falls is getting irritated with them."

"You'd think they had enough since they've been dating for what… three months?"

"Today makes four." A voice from the doorway said loftily and both Zora and Sonny groaned to see Tawni and Chad coming toward them.

"So, you two talking about us?" Chad asked, settling down on the couch with Tawni on his lap.

"I would say yes, but if your ego got any bigger it might split your face in half." Sonny replied, continuing with her magazine.

Tawni giggled and snuggled into Chad, rubbing her hands along his stomach as she eyed Sonny. "I'm still on the cover of a magazine!" she squealed happily, making a grab for it.

Sonny's hands instantly moved away, being used to Tawni wanting to stare at her face. Tawni pouted up at Chad and he made a grab for it as well. Sonny, once again, moved the magazine away, also being used to Chad wanting to see HIS face. Tawni and Chad looked at each other in thought for a moment before smiling slyly and turning to grab the magazine at the same time. To their disappointment, Sonny was rolling it up and putting it into the pocket of her leather jacket.

"See you on set in an hour, Tawni. Come on, Zora."

Zora looked up at Sonny in confusion and followed the older girl to her dressing room. "Why did you make me leave?" the shorter girl asked.

"Because I finally figured out their pattern. They have sex after something good has happened and after something bad has happened. It doesn't even have to be tragic bad; it could be bad-hair-day bad and they'd still go at it like rabbits. So, since I took the magazine they both wanted, they were going to sate themselves by doing each other and I didn't want you to stay and watch."

Zora scoffed at this, but raised a confused eyebrow when Sonny handed her a script. "I also kinda need your help to finish memorizing the last of my lines for the Dolphin Boy sketch."

Zora nodded in understanding and the two sat down to begin rehearsing. Sonny smiled as thoughts of Chad and Tawni doing each other fled her mind in anticipation for the next show.

* * *

_**There you go, second chapter. I know right? It does seem like an Alex/Sonny type of thing, but you'll understand how it could also be Alex/Mitchie in a little bit.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took awhile, y'all. But it's here now. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_New York, Waverly Place, Waverly Substation_

"Alex!"

Alex glanced over at her mother from where she was taking a customer's order. "I'll be right back." She told the customer with a forced smile as she turned and half-jogged to the counter.

"What's up mom? Another order filled?"

"No, I was wondering where the money from the cash register went."

Alex stared at her mother blankly as Theresa glared at her. "What?" Alex finally asked after a few seconds.

"Alex, you could have just asked for the money. I'm sure your father would have given it to you."

"But I didn't take the money." Alex said, still having that same 'what are you talking about' look on her face.

Theresa scoffed. "Sure you didn't Alex. Just get back to work, I'll tell your father."

"But I-."

"Go."

Alex ground her teeth together and returned to the customer she had been working with. He filled his order and Alex told him that she would be back with drinks soon. Putting the order up for her dad, Alex was turning to get the man's drink when her father called her back.

"Alex! Why did you take the money from the register?"

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Alex turned to Jerry. "I _**didn't**_ take the money from the register. I _**didn't**_ sneak out of the house and I _**didn't**_ get bad grades on my report card. I don't know what the heck's going on, but it certainly _**isn't**_ my fault. I _**don't**_ know how the money disappeared from the register, I'm _**not**_ hungry, and I _**don't**_ understand why my grades are not as my teachers told me they should have been. Please get off my back about it so I can do my shift and go back to sleep!"

Jerry stared at his daughter after her outburst and nodded mutely. When Alex had disappeared back into the rest of the restaurant, Jerry turned to his wife.

"Disciplinary school." They said together.

_Hollywood California, So Random Set_

Sonny paced around the set, waiting for Tawni to arrive; the blonde was over half an hour late and the show was supposed to be aired the next day. Sonny was decked out in a cheerleading uniform, ready to try out a sketch for Zombie Boy, but Tawni—who was supposed to play the cheerleading captain that got eaten—wasn't there.

Nikko and Grady were both sitting on the floor, leaning back-to-back as they began dozing off and Zora was lying on a desk about ready to do the same. Sonny glanced at Marshall and saw him pacing nervously as well and couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy; he always had to put up with Tawni, even before Sonny showed up. The brunette actress sighed heavily and sat down to wait for Tawni as well, leaning against the desk Zora was lying on. After another twenty minutes, loud giggling filled her ears and Sonny awoke to find Tawni strolling into the room with Chad right behind her. They were holding hands as Tawni led him on set and Sonny jumped up, straightening out her cheerleader outfit.

"Where have you **been**?" Sonny hissed, waking everyone else up. "You were supposed to be here nearly an hour ago!"

Tawni stopped in front of the angry brunette and motioned to herself and Chad. "We were in San Francisco checking out this pet shop that had the cutest poodle on sale. We had to barter for it because it was WAY too expensive, but look, isn't he cute?"

Reaching into her pouch, Tawni pulled out a white and gray rat with a lot of fur. Sonny stared at it apprehensively as it growled at her and Tawni giggled. "See, she likes you!"

Sonny stared at the dog. "Tawni, that dog's a guy."

"No, the guys are blue, not white. This is obviously a girl."

Sonny raised an eyebrow at the dog and it glared at her with angry eyes that stated, "Help me or leave me alone."

Shrugging, Sonny sighed and said, "Come on, we have to practice the new Zombie Boy sketch."

"Can you practice without me for a bit?" Tawni asked. "Chad and I are supposed to be in Sacramento for a lunch date."

All of the other So Random cast members groaned while Sonny could only stare in disbelief as Tawni and Chad strolled back out of the doors. Sonny soon got over her shock and found it replaced with anger. She gripped the desk she was now leaning against and ground her teeth together as she glared at the spot Chad and Tawni had just been. The only thing that snapped her out of her haze was a sharp crack splitting the air and catching everyone's attention. Sonny glanced down and found that she had accidentally gripped the desk too hard and now there was a chunk missing.

Sighing, Sonny turned to the other cast members. "Can we practice with a broken desk until I get some wood glue?"

The others sighed and nodded, getting into place to try and see how the sketch goes without Tawni there.

* * *

_**There you go, folks! Chapter three. Now review or I won't post anything after the fifth chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

_Guatemala, the edge of a forest, a large military school building_

Alex stared up at the building in awe and horror. "But Mom, I haven't done anything!" Alex cried, backing away from the building.

"You need discipline, Alex." Theresa told her sternly. "And this is the perfect place to get it."

"But I didn't do **anything**!" Alex exclaimed, feeling in her gut that something was deeply wrong with the place.

"You caused trouble, Alex and so, we're dropping you off here."

Alex turned to her parents with a pout, but they stayed firm and marched her to the entrance of the building. They went to a room that seemed to be the main office and Alex sat in a chair while Jerry and Theresa filled in paperwork.

As she was sitting, Alex watched other girls pass the door and she didn't like the looks in their eyes. All of them just screamed, "Danger! Danger! Don't let them leave you here!"

Alex felt a shudder run down her back and turned away from the door. Her parents were just finishing the paperwork and they smiled at the receptionist. "Come on, Alex. Bring your bag."

Alex gulped and accompanied her parents out of the office and down a series of halls to the dormitory area. They stopped at a metal door with the number three-fifteen on it and Theresa ushered Alex inside.

"Well, we'll be seeing you in a few years, honey."

Alex spun around at Jerry's words, her eyes wide. "A few years?" she asked, her voice high. "I'm not coming home?"

"Not until your training here is finished." Theresa told her. "Don't forget to call home and make sure to always clean up before you go to bed. Bye sweetie."

When she left, Jerry held out his hand and said, "Wand."

Alex stared at him incredulously for a moment before reluctantly sliding her wand out of her boot and handing it over. Jerry snapped it in two and slid the pieces into his pockets.

"Dad!" Alex breathed in horror. "That was my wand."

"I know. You won't need it until the competition so there's no point in you having it." Alex stared at her parents in horrified shock as they both kissed her goodbye and waved as they left the room.

Alex shuddered as the door closed and she felt like she was a caged animal. She immediately knew something was wrong and so she left the room and was about to move down the hallway when another family bumped into her. Looking up, Alex found a girl with brown eyes and brown hair looking at her with an apology on her lips. They both seemed to sigh in relief when they found that their eyes weren't dead.

"Hi," Alex said softly. "I'm Alex."

"Mitchie." The girl replied, shaking the hand Alex offered her.

"See honey, you've already met a new friend."

Mitchie looked at her father in utter incredulity. "No, I'm still mad at you." Mitchie grumbled.

"It's not our fault you-."

"I didn't do it?" Mitchie spat. "Why don't you ask Dallas? She might have done it, but I didn't do it. I thought you guys trusted me."

Her mother took her hands in her own and looked down at her sadly. "Well, there didn't seem to be any other explanation for what happened."

Mitchie snorted and turned away. "Please, if you're going to leave me here, just go."

"We do love you honey." Her mother murmured as the two parents left.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned to see Alex looking at her curiously. "What are you in for?"

"Being falsely accused of smoking on school grounds and setting the forest behind the school on fire. What about you?"

"Being falsely accused of failing a grade AND stealing money from the family register." Alex replied as they began walking. "I don't steal… well, no. I'm a pickpocket, but I haven't done that in ages. Plus, if I took the money, where is it? My parents searched my room and couldn't find any money and I hadn't left the house for awhile, so I couldn't have gone out and bought something. Plus, my teachers told me that I had passed all of my classes, so there's no way I could have failed."

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't smoke. I usually just go behind the school to think and write my songs, but I don't smoke. It could have been one of the biker kids or my older sister Dallas, but it definitely wasn't me."

Alex sighed. "Parents just don't trust teenagers and I don't understand it."

"No teen does." Mitchie chuckled, nudging Alex in the side. They had been walking around for awhile when a kind of siren went off and they froze as they were suddenly surrounded by men in camouflage outfits.

"Whoa, whoa!" Alex said as the men pointed dart-shooters at them. "We come in peace?" she tried.

"What are you doing in the restricted area?" a deep voice demanded as a tall, muscular, bronze-skinned man stepped from the crowd.

"We're new here." Mitchie explained, turning one way as Alex turned the other, mutually agreeing to have each others' backs.

"We didn't know where we were, we just started walking." Alex added.

"Well, follow me. I'll give you the tour."

Something in Alex's stomach didn't sit well with this guy either; he was too creepy for her liking, looking at her and Mitchie like they were treats and he was the dog. Slowly, the girls began following him around the school.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know weird. Anyway. Review or, like I said, I won't post anything after chapter five._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five_**

_Wisconsin, the country, a big house_

"You did **_what_**?"

Connie backed away a bit as Sonny stared at her incredulously.

"We just sent her to military school." Connie said softly, trying to calm her daughter down.

"Why?" Sonny demanded.

"Because she started a fire behind the school and set the forest aflame." Steve replied, stepping in front of his wife.

"Mitchie doesn't smoke!" Sonny snarled. "We tell each other **everything!** She doesn't smoke. I'd be the first one she told. Why didn't you ask Dallas?"

"Well, uh…"

Sonny rounded on her older sister and stalked toward her, making Dallas back away. When Sonny wasn't angry, everything was ok; when Sonny was angry, Sonny turned into a rabid, wild beast out for blood. "Dallas, tell me the truth," Sonny growled. "Did you start that fire behind the school?"

Dallas had a full mind to say no, but the look of murder in Sonny's eyes scared her shitless. "Y-yes!" she cried. "I did it, ok? How was I supposed to know Mitchie would get blamed? We're not even supposed to be on school grounds because it's summertime."

"Yeah, _not supposed to be on school grounds!_" Sonny screamed. "Mitchie goes back there to write her songs and play her guitar. Why the **hell** were you back there smoking?"

Sonny backed off her sister and sank to her knees. "No, no, no! She's going to hate me because I wasn't here to help her. This was supposed to be our week because I hadn't seen her since I went to So Random. Ugh!"

"H-honey?" Connie asked tentatively, checking to see if the storm had passed.

"What?" Sonny hissed.

"You told us you had good news?"

Sonny sighed and stood again. "I was going to tell **all** of you that I was being cast in a movie in New York for the next three years. The movie is going to take three years because there are to be two sequels. I came by to pack my stuff and spend some time with Mitchie before I left, now, I think I'll sleep in the So Random set. I wonder if Zora will let me use her mummy case."

Connie looked at Steve and they both turned to Dallas as Sonny headed for her room. "You, young lady are lucky that they can't accept anymore people because they don't have enough room or you would be joining your sister." Dallas looked down guiltily and nodded, shuffling to her room.

_New York, Waverly place, Waverly Substation_

"**_You did WHAT?_**" Theresa held the phone away from her ear as both her sons gave shouts of joy.

"_No Alex to pull pranks!_" Justin cheered.

"**Or call us names!**" Max added

"_Or mess up lessons!_"

"**Or blame stuff on us!**"

"_Or be irresponsible with magic!_"

"**Or tell us we're gross!**"

"**_YES!_**"

Theresa smiled at her sons' enthusiasm and said, "Justin, you will take over her nightshifts and Max you will take over her afternoon shifts. Clear?" There was a collective groan on the other ends of the phone. "Meaning both of you have to come home, now."

"Coming Mom." They both sighed, flashing back to her.

"Thank you. Come on, let's go check out the schedule. Justin it's your shift now."

Justin groaned and took off his jacket, following his mother down the stairs. "Even when she's not going to be here for a few years, she still manages to make me miserable."

"Oh, just wait until the group of guys that come in to stare at her find out that you're working her shift. You'll have to deal with them as will Max." Justin's eyes widened when a group of guys made their way over to him almost immediately.

"We were wondering where the hot chick that usually works this time is." The guy in front—a tall, muscular, football player with thick eyebrows and sharp teeth—said, crossing his arms as he glared down at Justin.

"She, uh… um, she's gone at military school."

"For how long?" the guy asked.

"Roughly three four years?" Justin replied.

"Well then, we'll be in here every day for the next three-four years. We expect to see her back or you'll get it."

Justin gulped as the guys left the restaurant. "We need to make sure Alex is back in three years." He whispered.

* * *

**_There you go! Alright, I want at least three reviews before I upload anything else. Your words are very much appreciated._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry it took so long, y'all. I've been busy with school and sports and dating. But here's the next chapter anyway. _**

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

_Guatemala, the edge of a forest, a large military school building_

Alex panted as she finally returned to her bedroom. Flopping down onto the bed, she groaned when a siren rang, saying it was time to eat. There was the sound of pounding feet as Alex opened her room door and she found every girl in the dorm sprinting for the cafeteria. She waited until they had moved before she began walking behind them. After a moment, Alex felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned to see Mitchie standing behind her.

"Hey," Alex said, giving the other girl a weary smile.

"You worn out too?" Mitchie asked, walking beside Alex.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that he was trying to make us as tired as possible."

Mitchie chuckled as they finally entered the cafeteria and took two seats at an empty table. "Not hungry either?" Mitchie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't been eating for awhile." Alex explained. "I've mostly been sleeping."

"Me too." Mitchie cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Huh, small world?" Alex suggested.

"Maybe. I can't believe our rooms are right beside each other. You're three-fifteen, I'm three-sixteen."

Alex laughed. "Yeah, that's pretty cool. Then I don't have to walk as far if we ever have a sleepover."

Mitchie nodded with a smile as they watched other girls begin to get up. "Well, I'll see you at our rooms, ok?"

Alex nodded and sat at the table for a little longer, musing over what she had learned that day. All of the girls took orders without any fuss and they worked outside all day, near being naked. They wore sports bras and really short shorts. Normally, Alex was one to cover up everything except her arms, neck and face. She wore skirts with leggings, shirts that fell just pass her waist and, usually, a pair of boots. Here, she decided on wearing thin socks, cutting all of her pants to shorts and cutting all her shirts or tying them around her ribcage.

"It's so hot here." Alex sighed.

"Yes, it is."

A shadow fell over her and Alex looked up to see the man that had taken them on a tour that day. He was leering down at her in the creepiest of ways and Alex felt her skin crawl. "Come on, I'll escort you back to your room."

Alex nodded slowly and stood to follow the man back to his room. They joined a procession of other girls who were also being led to their rooms. As they all headed down the hall, Alex noticed that it was only the girls who were in the odd numbered rooms, not the even numbers.

"Here we are."

Alex looked up to find that she was in her room. The guy opened the door for her and Alex stepped inside, expecting the door to swing shut behind her. Instead, it stayed open just a little longer than she would expect and just as she turned around, her room was submerged into blackness.

_The next morning_

"Alex!"

Alex turned to see Mitchie coming toward her.

"What's wrong? I haven't spoken to you all morning. Did I do something?"

"You didn't save me." Alex sniffed.

"What?"

"I screamed all night, as loud as I could. You never came."

Mitchie looked at Alex in confusion. "But I didn't hear any screaming last night, even when all the rest of the girls came to bed."

"You didn't?" Alex sniffed again, close to tears.

"No," Mitchie replied, reaching up to wipe the tears away. 'But don't worry; if he tries to do it again then he'll have to deal with me."

Alex smiled and wiped the rest of the tears away. "You know I'd do the same for you Mitch. I haven't known you long, but I think I'd have your back even if you wanted to jump off a cliff into a sea of spikes."

"Thanks Alex. Come on, let's go before there's nothing left to eat at lunch." Alex nodded and the girls speed-walked after the crowd of girls around them.

_That night_

Mitchie glanced around, wondering why Alex was going to bed so early when there were still a lot of people in the cafeteria. Just as she was pondering this, someone tapped her shoulder and Mitchie looked up to find the man Alex had described.

"It's time to head to your rooms."

Mitchie nodded and stood, brushing past the guy and heading straight for her room. Before she could get all the way there, the guy was behind her once more. Mitchie felt ice grip her spine as she realized what was about to happen. She took in a deep breath to scream, but the guy pushed her roughly into her room and slammed the door behind her. Mitchie whimpered and backed into her bed as two glittering eyes and a bright smile came closer to her.

_The next morning_

"Mitchie!" Mitchie looked up from where she was sobbing in a corner and saw Alex hurrying toward her, concern evident in the large brown eyes.

"No," Alex whispered. "No, he can't have. I stayed up and listened to you guys come back. I didn't hear a thing."

Mitchie leaned into Alex's embrace and sobbed into her shirt. "It hurt so much, Alex."

"There's a pattern."

Both girls looked up at the voice. A girl that looked a bit like Alex gave them a sad smile. "What do you mean?" Alex asked as Mitchie sniffed slightly.

The girl looked around before kneeling near them. "It's a pattern. Last night they did even, tonight they do odd."

Alex visibly paled at that. "How can you stand it?" Alex whispered, horrified.

"My partner, Rosie, and I trick them every time." The girl said. "On even days, she stays in my room and on odd days, I stay in her room. But we have to leave before they move to get the other girls. Once they begin what every girl here calls 'the hunt', your doors are mechanically locked and you can't get them unlocked until dawn."

Alex gulped. "How will we know to get up?"

The girl shrugged. "Just get up before they all come into the cafeteria. They usually come in at once."

As the girl stood again, she gave them one more piece of information. "Don't scream. No matter what you do. They take pleasure and energy from that. Plus, no one would hear you anyway because the rooms are soundproofed inside and out so no one can hear you."

Alex and Mitchie looked at each other as the girl walked over to a girl that looked a lot like Mitchie and embraced her. "Well, I guess we have to wing it for now." Alex looked at her, terrified.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you until he comes to get you." Alex took comfort in this and the girls followed everyone else to head outside and do their exercises.

_That night_

Alex fidgeted in her seat nervously, looking around the hall anxiously and trying to pinpoint a certain time when the men would show up. Mitchie did her best to calm her friend down, but Alex began hyperventilating when the men showed up. All of the girls in there looked resigned, but Alex clutched at Mitchie for dear life.

"Mine's gone again!" One man hissed to his comrades.

"Just take this one." The guy that had come for Alex stated, grabbing Mitchie. "She'll do for now, but she's mine tomorrow."

"No!" Alex cried, snatching Mitchie from his grasp and standing in front of her so that Mitchie was between the table and herself.

The man that had come for Alex laughed maliciously. "Would you like to take him and me then?"

Alex turned to Mitchie and the lighter brunette shook her head frantically, but Alex couldn't let Mitchie go through this again. Turning back to the man, Alex took a breath, swallowed and nodded. Both men grabbed Alex and she merely lowered her head as she glanced back at Mitchie. Mitchie's eyes shined with tears as she looked on helplessly as her friend was led away to be tortured again.

"This was the worst idea my parents have ever had." Mitchie mumbled as she sank to her knees.

She didn't want to go to her room because it would mean not hearing screams that were definitely there. She climbed onto the table and curled into a ball, opting to sleep there and wait until morning.

* * *

**_There you go. Once again, sorry it took so long, but my writer's block is being... irritating. Please review anyway._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry it took so long, y'all. I've been busy with school and sports and dating. But here's the next chapter anyway. _**

* * *

**_Chapter seven_**

New York, Manhattan Island, A Random building

"Welcome Madison!"

Sonny smiled at the man that had hired her to star in the movie. "Hey Mr. Mitchel. I know I'm early but-."

"No need to apologize my dear. The other actors are already here. Now that you're here, we can begin shooting scenes with you in them as well. Are you prepared?"

"As prepared as I'll ever be." Sonny replied with a slight shrug.

Mr. Mitchel nodded with a beaming smile and shouted, "Everyone to set for introductions!" Sonny followed the short man to the set and found a large number of people either smiling at her, frowning at her, or ignoring her altogether. "Everyone, this is the star of the movie, Sonny Monroe."

All heads turned at this and everyone wanted to see what this new girl looked like. "How old are you exactly?" one man asked.

"Well, if you want to be exact, I'm eighteen years, six months and fifteen days old. I won't go into hours, minutes or seconds because that's too much math."

"Tell me then, Hours, minutes and seconds." The man said smugly crossing his arms.

"Do you have the time?" Sonny asked Mr. Mitchel.

"Yes, eleven o four in the morning."

Sonny turned back to the man and said, "I am eighteen years, six months, fifteen days, eight hours, three minutes and roughly thirty-nine seconds old." Sonny said without missing a beat.

The man looked at her incredulously as his hands uncrossed. All of the other stars looked at her with impressed looks and Sonny ducked her head. "Sorry, I just really like to do math."

"Obviously." A girl with long brunette hair and a heart-shaped face murmured, appraising Sonny.

"Well, let's begin with introductions, shall we?" Mr. Mitchel began. "The man you were just talking to is José. He is the leading male role in the movie and the girl with the brown hair is Mikayla. The blonde with light blue eyes is Sharpay and the young man next to her is her twin, Ryan…"

Sonny nodded to everyone in kind and when introductions were finished she gave them all a wave. "Hey."

"Mikayla will show you to the dressing rooms since you'll be sharing with her."

Sonny nodded and Mikayla smiled as they walked away. _This might not be so bad._ Sonny thought as Mikayla led her down the hall.

_New York, Waverly Place, Above the Waverly Substation_

Justin flopped down onto the couch as he finished yet another shift. It felt like they were coming back to back now without any rest in between. "Justin, it's your turn to do the lunchtime dishes." Theresa called.

"But I thought it was Max's turn!" Justin called.

"It would be, but he's doing his shift, remember?"

Justin sighed and stood, moving over to the kitchen area, beginning to watch the dishes. "Like I said, she's not even here and yet Alex still manages to make me miserable."

"You think you have it bad?" Max asked, coming up the stairs with a bag of garbage. "Try being the one to do all of the chores Alex hated. I have to clean the bathroom and take out the trash. All you have to do is wash dishes and clean the living room."

"Not to mention, we have to do our own chores too." Justin groaned. "This is more like special treatment for Alex since she's not here. I bet she's living it up in the Guatemalan sun right now."

_Guatemala, in a large forest, in a large clearing_

"Come on, Russo! Gimmie more than that!"

Alex grit her teeth and worked harder to push herself up over and over again. Beside her, Mitchie was having the same amount of luck and her officer was nearly spitting on her. "Push it, Russo, push it!" The man squatted down and whispered, "Unless you want me going extra hard tonight?"

Alex froze up for all of a millisecond before she sped up her push-ups. Mitchie noticed the change and saw the fear in her eyes; there were a lot of things Mitchie had come to learn in the few days she had been at this twisted, sick version of a boot camp and one of them was that anything that scared Alex Russo, was something she should be afraid of too. Alex had stood up to a girl three times her size and had come out with only a few scrapes and bruises. She had gotten worked extra hard that night and the next day, but the girl dared not say anything wrong while Alex was around.

So naturally, when Mitchie saw the look of fear in Alex's eyes, she knew that her instructor had said something that frightened the other girl. Mitchie drew energy from Alex's fear so that she herself could use the faux fear and speed up as well. Within a matter of minutes, the girls were done with their one hundred push-ups and were jogging through the trees on a trail.

"I hate this place so much, Mitch." Alex muttered.

"I think all of the girls here hate this place, Alex." Mitchie replied, keeping her breathing even so she could keep pace with her friend.

Alex sighed in frustration. "I hate exercise! It'll ruin my stomach."

"Alex you don't HAVE a stomach. When I met you, you didn't have one and you don't have one now.

"No, I had one. It was soft and small. If I stay here, it'll be hard and nonexistent."

Mitchie merely chuckled at that. "Have you figured out a kind of deduction to when they come to our rooms?" the lighter brunette asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not taking any chances. Once Carter and Rosie leave, we leave with them, alright?"

Mitchie nodded and the girls continued along the trail, jumping, ducking or swerving the obstacles in their way. That night, Mitchie felt like she could eat an elephant, but the proportions were too small to fill her. Alex had the same look in her eyes, but she kept one eye trained on their look-alikes. After a few minutes, Carter, Rosie and a few other girls headed out of the cafeteria. Mitchie and Alex got up and followed them. Alex slipped into Mitchie's room and the two sat on the bed, hoping that Carter's advice had been infallible.

As the lock clicked on the door, the two girls heard numerous footsteps coming. They waited with bated breath for someone to come barging into the room, but no one did. Slowly, they curled up in the bed together and fell asleep, holding each other tightly to ensure that the other was safe.

In the morning, Alex met her instructor with a small smile and a salute. "Alex Russo reporting for duty, sir." she called, her shoulders straight and her feet together.

Her instructor raised an eyebrow at her in surprise, but nodded at her and began having her and Mitchie run drills. The two girls glanced at each other and smiled, doing a small fist bump as they took off down the trail to the rendezvous point to start their training.

* * *

**_There you go. Once again, sorry it took so long, but my writer's block is being... irritating. Please review anyway._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Yes, I know it's been awhile and you guys have missed me, but I'm slightly depressed, very sullen and extremely irritable, so I'm sorry if I'm being more blunt than usual with my writing. My writing depends on my mood, my mood depends on how much peple piss me off, so please, just check out the chapter and leave a review._**

* * *

**_Chapter eight_**

Days passed and Mitchie and Alex were actually starting to enjoy themselves, relishing in the sullen looks their instructor gave them whenever they showed up with small smiles on their lips. Before they knew it, Mitchie's birthday was there.

"Wow," the guitar player said in awe. "I can't believe it. We've been here for six months."

"Mitchie Torres?" A gruff voice said behind them.

Both girls turned immediately and saluted to their instructor. He nodded to them and handed Mitchie three wrapped packages. "Your parents wish you a happy birthday."

Mitchie smiled and saluted him before squealing in delight. Alex smiled at her friend and looked down at the packages in her hands. "Open them!" she urged Mitchie excitedly. The singer needed no further encouragement as she ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the lid of the box inside.

"Mom sent me the clothes I've been needing!" she said excitedly, opening the next package. "And dad sent me some of his picture frames just in case I want memories of this place."

Alex cocked her head and motioned for the last box. Mitchie nodded and slowly opened the last present. She gasped and quickly pulled out a DVD disk. "It's a portion of the movie my sister's starring in!" Mitchie said in awe.

"Your sister's an actress?" Alex asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her for nearly three years now, but I wonder if our instructor will let me watch this."

Alex shrugged. "How did you find out she was filming a movie?" the Latina asked curiously.

"My parents told me over the phone and by letter." Mitchie replied, looking up at her friend in time to see the sadness flash across her face. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex asked sullenly.

"What's wrong? You talk to your parents almost as much as I do. Is everything ok at home?"

Alex shrugged. "My parents don't pick up the phone or answer my letters."

"They don't?"

"No, but it's ok. I'll be out of here soon enough so it shouldn't be too bad."

"I'm sorry Alex." Mitchie said softly, knowing her friend enough to see hurt and pain underneath the indifferent act. "But hey, they have to remember your birthday, right?"

Alex only shrugged again and the girls went off to find their instructor to ask for a DVD player.

_Five Months Later..._

"Happy birthday, Alex!"

Alex looked around at Carter, Rosie, Mitchie and a girl she'd come to know as Mary as they all hugged her. "How did you guys know?" Alex asked.

"Mitchie told us." Carter replied.

"And we thought it would be nice to give you well wishes on your birthday." Rosie added.

"What Rosie said." Mary said shyly.

"Well, thanks you guys." Alex smiled at them all, but Mitchie could see the pain beneath the faux happiness.

Carter must have seen it too because she said, "Well, Princess and I have to go do some work out routines to see if they work to build endurance and stamina. Wanna come Mary?"

The dancer nodded and the three girls hurried away, giving Alex goodbye hugs. Mitchie sat Alex on a bench and wrapped an arm around her waist. "What's wrong, Alex?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Alex asked softly.

Mitchie glanced at the sun and said, "About six at night, I think. The sun stays up longer here than it does back home." Alex nodded and sighed.

"You don't think they forgot, do you?" Alex asked.

"Forgot?" Mitchie asked incredulously. "Alex, youre their only daughter, surely they wouldn't forget your birthday. Maybe your gift or letter is just late; just wait until tomorrow before you think they might have forgotten."

Alex nodded and the two stood to go do some stretching that might help them when they do their nightly jog.

_One month later..._

Mitchie had noticed that Alex was growing more and more bitter whenever anyone mentioned parents around her so she and the others refrained from talking about their families when their friend was around. Mitchie tried cheering Alex up about the lack of familial contact, but the Latina would always just shrug it off as her parents just punishing her and waiting for her to learn her lesson.

"But you didn't do anything." Mitchie would always say. "You have no lesson to learn if you aren't responsible for the problem." And Alex would simply give her a small smile. Now, Mitchie was pacing in the cafeteria during lunch wondering what she was going to do about her friend's spiral into depression.

"Mitchie!" The singer looked up to see Carter, Mary, Rosie and a girl whose name was Angela striding toward her excitedly. "We've got a plan to get out of here." Carter whispered.

"Really?" Mitchie said lowly.

"Yeah, we're all going to climb over the fence tonight so that we can finally get back home. Wanna join?"

"Yeah, let me just go tell Alex." Mitchie hurried down the hall to where Alex was just sitting on a bench tapping her foot against the ground. As Mitchie got closer, she heard Alex humming a soft beat to herself and smiled.

"Alex!" Mitchie called quietly. "I've got good news."

"Hm?" Alex asked, looking up.

"Carter, Rosie, Angela, and Mary are breaking out of here tonight and they want us to come with them. Are you in?"

"But what if we're caught?" Alex asked slowly. "We could all get into trouble for it."

"But what if we get free?" Mitchie countered. "You can see your family again before it's time for you to leave. You can get away from here."

Alex shook her head. "I'm going to prove to my mom that I can be responsible and I can do things all the way. I refuse to let her win in this one."

"But Alex, aren't you scared of this guy?"

"Yeah, but so are you."

"That's the whole point. If we manage to actually get free, we can survive without being tormented by him every single day. No more pointless exercises, no more fear-filled nights thinking we got it wrong. No more being subjected tot he weird food they serve here. We can get free."

Alex merely shook her head. "Mitchie you go if you're afraid, but I'm Alex Russo. No one makes me run and hide in fear."

"Haven't you ever been afraid sometime in your life, Alex?" Mitchie demanded, standing up now; she'd had enough of Alex's 'I'm totally in control' attitude. "Haven't you ever felt the need to run and hide because something scares you so bad you can't face it?"

Alex stood and glared at Mitchie. "Yes, but unlike **you**, I face whatever's scaring me no matter what the consequences. I will not let fear rule my every thought. I don't care if I don't have a lesson to learn or that it's not my fault I'm here or even that I'm scared of this guy. I won't let him push me around and if you're too chicken to join me in that then you can go with those girls on your own, but I'm staying."

Mitchie's eyes widened incredulously before they narrowed and she turned on her heel to stride away. Alex stormed to her room for the rest of lunch and didn't come out for the rest of the day. She didn't know why she'd said those things to Mitchie, but as soon as she'd said them, she'd regretted them. It was too late to take them back now; Mitchie probably hated her, so Alex had to fair on her own.

_That night..._

Mitchie met with Carter and the others by the place they'd agreed to be and the other four asked where Alex was.

"She said she's not coming." Mitchie replied heatedly.

They looked at her with shocked faces, but shook their heads and continued with the plan. "Everyone ready?" Carter whispered.

They all nodded in the affirmative and began climbing the tree that would lead the near the top of the fence. When they were near enough to the top to jump over, but not so far up that the searchlights found them, they waited for a searchlight to pass before all five jumped over the fence at once.

They pumped their fists in the air victoriously and let out silent shouts of triumph before Mitchie's ears caught a sound and she paled. Turning slowly, she found two large dogs staring at the five of them angrily and pawing the ground.

"Ok, new plan." Carter stated. "Mary and I will distract them while the rest of you climb the trees and begin throwing branches at them. Everybody on board with that?"

The others nodded and Carter and Mary prepared to move. Each took a step forward and the dogs snarled at them. They kept walking forward and when they were within five feet of the hounds, the dogs attacked. Carter and Mary used their endurance skills to good use, punching and kicking at the large dogs to make them stay back. When the others were finished climbing the trees, they began throwing anything they could down at the dogs to distract them from Carter and Mary. It worked and Mitchie was relieved when the dogs started growling up trees while mary and Carter climbed trees to safety.

"Now, we just jump from tree to tree and we're home free." Carter said enthusiastically. Mitchie gave a silent whoop as she and the others made like monkeys and began swinging and jumping from tree to tree.

_Meanwhile..._

Alex was getting worried. She hadn't seen Mitchie around and the nervous knot in her stomach was killing her. "Maybe I should have gone with her." Alex murmured. "But I will show this guy who's boss."

Laying on her bed for awhile longer, Alex heard the girls returning from dinner with their instructors. She couldn't remember what day it was, but there was ultimately no need for her to. Seconds after the other girls entered their rooms, ALex's instructor entered hers, completely livid.

"Where is she, Russo?" the instructor demanded, pulling Alex up by her collar.

"I don't know." Alex said, forcing her voice and expression to stay calm.

"You know where she is, Russo. You know where they all are. Talk and I won't punish you as badly."

If there was one thing Alex Russo wasn't it was a snitch to friends who had done so much for her. So, ALex glared back at him and stubbornly kept her mouth shut. The instructor glared at her and nodded; tossing Alex onto the bed, he reached up and cut off the light above his head. Alex's heart began beating faster as his eyes grew closer to her.

"You will speak, Russo." the instructor growled in her ear. "One way or the other."

In that moment, with that threat looming in the air, Alex knew that she should have accompanied Mitchie instead of staying and trying to be brave.

Just before the onslaught came, Alex burst into tears and screamed, "MITCHIE!"

* * *

**_There, that's chapter eight. I know, very sad. I hate myself too, no need to tell me you hate me, just tell me how you feel about the story so far. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ok, you've been waiting for it._**

* * *

**_Chapter nine_**

_New York, an unimportant street, Movie Studio_

Sonny laughed as she and Mikayla headed to their dressing room after a long day on set.

"Can you believe it's been nearly a year since we met?" Mikayla asked, plopping down onto the black sofa and making herself comfortable.

"Yeah, time flies by when you're with your friends." Sonny replied.

"I'm your friend?" Mikayla asked, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I mean, I consider you my friend because you're so nice to me and we've been sharing a lot about ourselves..."

Mikayla nodded and said, "Well then, I'm glad to be your friend, Sonny. It's a pretty big honor."

Sonny smiled at her and opened her mouth to speak, but her phone cut her off. She'd gotten rid of the old ringtone long ago and now had _E.T. (Futuristic Lover)_ by **Katy Perry** as her ringtone.

Answering it, Sonny's face darkened to find that it was her mother. "Honey, we were just calling to tell you that we were moving up there to New York so that we could be closer to you."

"Is Mitchie with you?" Sonny asked slowly.

"No, but I sent her a leter telling her that we were moving up there so she should know when we go to get her next year."

Sonny nodded. "Good, I wanna see my baby sister again and get this idiotic mess straightened out."

"Okay, honey. See you soon!" Sonny delivered a quick good bye before hanging up.

"Trouble?" Mikayla asked.

"No, they sent my little sister to a military camp because of something our older sister did and by the time I got there, Mitchie was already gone. Now they're moving up here to New York so they can be closer to me."

"Well, it's sweet that they want to see you, right?" Mikayla asked slowly.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm still mad at them for sending Mitchie away."

Mikayla nodded. "It does sound like they misjudged, but come on, you'll get to see her again, right?"

"Yeah," Sonny nodded, moving onto the couch with Mikayla. "And when I do, I'm going to make everything right again."

_Two Days Later..._

"Hey Sonny!" Steve called to his daughter.

"How are you?" Connie added, carrying a large box into the oversized apartment.

"I'm fine." Sonny said, glaring at her parents.

"Sonny, that's no way to greet your parents." Steve said mock-sternly. "How 'bout a smile?"

Sonny glared up at him and muttered, "I'll smile again when I see Mitchie safe and sound back home."

Connie sighed and walked over to her daughter. "Sweetie, I know you're angry about Mitchie, but maybe this will be a good experience for her, you know, learning discipline and such."

Sonny snorted. "Why can't we send Dallas if you want one of your children to have discipline."

"Hey!" Dallas shouted from near the truck. "I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" Sonny called back.

"Sonny, we're going to pick Mitchie up next year. Then you'll get to see her all you want." Sonny rolled her eyes and sighed, but nodded and began helping her parents move in.

_One month later..._

Sonny was sleeping in the room her parents had given her so that she didn't have to practically live in her dressing room. The house was silent and everyone else was also asleep. Suddenly, a loud crash sliced into the silence like knife through butter. Sonny shot bolt upright and immediately reached under her pillow for her favorite pocketknife. Moving stealthily through the house, Sonny looked around for the source of the noise. Whoever had caused it wasn't making any effort to keep quiet, stumbling around and falling constantly. Finally, the noise stopped and Sonny wondered what had happened. Moving into the living room, she saw that one of the windows had been smashed in and glass littered the entire floor. Walking carefully, Sonny saw a silhouette crouched near the couch and decided to surprise the person. Raising her pocketknife, Sonny quickly switched on the light and turned to growl at the person... only to stop dead in her tracks. The knife fell from her hand and Sonny's entire body went limp.

"M-Mitchie?" the actress asked, her voice cracking.

"What's all the noise?" Steve asked, racing out with a spatula in hand. Sonny made no move to answer him; instead, she moved toward her sister and sank to her knees beside the younger girl.

"Is the coast clear Steve?" Connie asked from behind him, holding a screwdriver behind him.

"I think so." Steve replied. "Sonny, that person just broke into our house and destroyed property. They could be dangerous!"

"She's not dangerous!" Sonny screamed, tears leaking from her eyes as she gazed at her sister. Mitchie's eyes had large bags underneath of them and her hair was an absolute mess. She was shaking and shivering and Sonny realized that she was still dressed for hot weather. "Come here, Mitch." Sonny cooed.

"S-Sonny?" Mitchie mumbled, looking up at her sister, frightened.

"Yeah, Mitch, it's me. Are you alright?"

Mitchie shook her head and buried her face in Sonny's shoulder, clutching her sister like a lifeline. Sonny felt her sister begin shaking harder and pulled back slightly to find the other girl crying. "Sh, Mitchie, sh. I'm here, you don't have to cry, I'm here. You're safe now. You're safe."

Mitchie sniffed and nodded, looking at Sonny. "I don't wanna go back." she murmured. "It... it was a horrible place. They did awful things... I did awful things."

Sonny stroked Mitchie's hair as the other girl cried while her parents merely stood and watched the two sisters. After Mitchie's sobs had subsided into hiccups, Connie went into the kitchen and fixed her a cup of tea. Mitchie took it with shaking hands and drank it down quickly.

"What happened to you there, Mitchie?" Connie asked slowly, taking a seat on the couch as Steve sat next to her.

"He... he... I c-can't tell you..."

"Who is 'he'?" Steve countered, the 'angry dad' look coming onto his face immediately. Mitchie just shook her head and snuggled further into Sonny.

"Well," Connie said after a few moments of silence. "We'd all better get to bed. We can discus this in the morning."

Sonny nodded, but she and Mitchie made no move to get up as their parents moved back to their own bedroom. "Mitch?" the younger girl looked up at her sister. "You don't have to talk until you're ready, ok?"

Mitchie sniffed and nodded. "I just... I can't... it's so complicated."

Sonny stroked Mitchie's hair and cooed her sister to sleep, following close behind.

* * *

**_There you go. Mitchie made it home, Sonny's happy to have her back. Next chapter, we skip into the future. Reviews are accepted, flame or otherwise. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know you guys had questions about how Mitchie could leave Alex like that, but I didn't want to spoil the entire story, so I skipped into the future and questions will be answered as we go along. If you have any unanswered questions by the time I end the story inbox me and I'll answer them. Now, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter ten**

_Three years later._

There was a knock on the door of the Russo home. Theresa grinned as she thought of another friendly neighbor coming over for a hangout session. Ever since Alex had been sent to military school, everyone was much friendlier toward the family. Going to the door with a large smile on her face, Theresa opened her mouth to greet whoever was there.

She froze and the smile slid off her face when she caught sight of a tanned, heart-shaped face and brown eyes. Taking a step back, Theresa took in the full person and gasped; it was Alex. Alex was wearing a simple camouflage uniform with simple black combat boots. Her hair was cut short and her eyes were completely unreadable, different from the expressive brown orbs Theresa had been used to.

"Permission to enter the premises, Ma'am?" Alex said in an audible voice that still seemed to sound like a mumble.

Theresa merely nodded and stepped aside to let her daughter in. Alex moved fluidly into the apartment and gazed around her, taking in the differences; the couch was gone, replaced with a leather brown one that seemed to have a lot of stuffing, all of the pillows had been replaced with feather pillows, The walls had been painted white and the place looked neat and tidy. Alex turned back to her mother and stood there, waiting to see if she would get an order of some sort. Theresa merely stared, taking her daughter in. Alex stood straight as a board, different from her old, slightly slouched stance and she seemed tense and hyperaware of everything around her.

"How have you been, Alex?" Theresa asked slowly.

"I have been fine, Ma'am." Alex replied in the same tone she'd used earlier.

"I'll call your father and your brothers. Max will be eighteen in three months so your father will have to get you a new wand by then."

Alex merely gave a short nod and stood in the middle of the living area as Theresa shouted, "Jerry, Justin, Max! Come downstairs!"

There was a thundering of feet as three bodies pounded down the stairs. Justin was the first one to stop just short of the living area. Next was Jerry, too shocked to move away from the stairs, thus causing Max to slam into him and send the two of them tumbling along the floor toward Justin. One of Max's flailing arms caught Justin's leg and all three Russo males tumbled down the few stairs into the living area. Alex turned to face them and looked down at the mess that was her brothers and father. Jerry and Justin untangled themselves from Max and stood straight, brushing themselves off and staring at Alex, still in shock. There was a long awkward silence for the four members of the family as they stared at their missing link. Alex merely stared straight ahead of her, neither acknowledging her family nor ignoring them.

At last, Justin cleared his throat and said, "Hey Alex, where've you been?"

"I have been at military school, sir. Learning discipline, sir." Justin looked taken aback and turned to his parents.

Jerry was dumbfounded. "My little girl…"

Max simply shrugged and went over to throw an arm around his sister's shoulders. As he tried, the entire family realized that Alex had grown taller, even taller than Justin and this only served to make them more nervous. Max shrugged again when he couldn't put an arm around Alex's shoulders and simply pulled her into a hug. Alex visibly stiffened and her eyes widened in horror. Before anyone could say anything, she screamed and picked Max up by his hair, flinging him across the room and into the door. Everyone stood in shock as Max slid down the wall and lay in a dazed heap.

Alex tried to calm down her breathing and stop her body from shaking as she turned back to her mother. Theresa gulped and took a step to hide behind her husband, who in turn hid behind Justin. Justin was trembling as Alex fixed him with an emotionless stare and he slowly said, "Alex, go to your room so that Mom, Dad and I can figure some things out."

"Yes sir." Alex nodded before walking smoothly up the stairs.

Justin watched her go, shocked that she actually did what he told her to do, before turning back to his brother, who was just picking himself up off the floor. "Well, she was happy to see me. She even used my favorite wrestling move."

Justin shook his head and turned to his parents. "What was with the scream?" he queried, looking at the stairs where Alex had disappeared.

"Maybe they had her run war drills and she still hasn't gotten over the shock, fear and horror of it?" Jerry suggested.

Theresa nodded, still a little frightened by the slightly wild look Alex had held. "I'm going to start on dinner," she said at last. "Alex looked almost starved. They must not have fed her enough, my poor baby." As Theresa began making dinner, Jerry and Justin went to make sure Max didn't have a concussion.

_Upstairs_

Alex looked around her old room nervously. Everything was so different than her boarding room at the reform school. The wallpaper seemed too bright and the posters were staring at her. Alex missed her boarding room. A flash of the last time she'd been there came back and the brunette was hit with a wave of nausea. Alex wanted to rush to the bathroom, but Justin had ordered her to stay in her room.

The nausea continued to grow and Alex opened her mouth to take deep breaths only to have the thing she was trying to stop come spewing from her lips all over her floor. As she wretched, more visions plagued her mind, causing her to completely empty her stomach until there was nothing left. Alex gave several dry heaves before the convulsions finally stopped and she just knelt on the floor, shaking and holding her stomach.

Just then, someone barged into her room followed closely by two others. One of them covered their nose and backed out of the room as soon as they saw what had happened while the other two stared at the mess and their sister. Slowly, Max came forward and knelt next to Alex, putting a soft hand on her shoulder. Slipping that hand under her arm, Max guided his sister to her feet and led her out the door while Justin used magic to clean up the floor and Jerry took deep breaths to keep from creating the same mess as his daughter.

"You okay, Alex?" Max asked quietly.

Alex gave a curt nod and whispered, "Yes sir."

Justin walked up behind them and slowly knelt beside Alex as well. "You sure?" he asked. "If you're sick, you can sleep until dinner is ready. Mom says they didn't feed you enough so she's making a big dinner. More food, huh?"

He was trying to get her to smile, but Alex merely stared at him blankly, emotionlessly. "I-it was meant to be a joke." Justin said softly. He was getting a bit unsettled with this new Alex; she didn't scorn him for his lame jokes and she didn't look like she would be pulling pranks anytime soon.

"Permission to help Mom cook?" Alex asked, going back to the way she had spoken earlier. Justin nodded and let his sister stand. Alex marched gracefully down the stairs and out of sight.

"How does she make marching look graceful?' Max wondered aloud. "Isn't it supposed to be really stiff?"

"I don't know, Max." Justin sighed. "I just don't know."

_Downstairs_

Theresa looked up at the sound of someone coming down the stairs, expecting to see her husband or one of her sons back from checking on what was making the strange sound upstairs. Instead, she was met with a slightly disheveled looking Alex making her way toward the kitchen area.

"Justin said I could help you cook, ma'am." Alex said, standing straight as her mother cocked her head in confusion.

"But Alex, your cooking is awful, not to sound rude or anything honey, but it is."

Something flashed in Alex's eyes and Theresa grew scared for a moment, but then it was gone and Alex simply nodded. "Yes ma'am. I will be in the bathroom cleaning up if you need me, ma'am."

Theresa watched as her daughter marched fluidly back up the stairs and sighed, not sure what to think about the situation. Moments later, Justin, Max, and Jerry strode down the stairs the younger of the two looking worried.

"Hey Mom, did you see Alex?" Justin asked as he walked over to the counter.

"Yes, she looked a mess and asked me if she could help me cook. I told her that her cooking wasn't the best and she said she was going to go clean up. What happened to her?"

"When we got upstairs, she had just finished puking and she was kneeling on the floor, shaking like a Chihuahua."

Theresa's features grew worried. "You don't think something happened to her at military school, do you?" she asked with a large amount of concern coloring her voice.

Justin's eyebrows knitted together. "I don't know Mom. The only way we'd know would be if she told us and I doubt she'd be able to do that any time soon. One thing's for sure though, something happened to her and she's traumatized."

They all looked up hurriedly as footsteps sounded on the stairs and Alex appeared a moment later wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of jeans. Her family stared at her in utter shock as she came closer, carrying her dirty clothes in one hand and a clean shirt in the other. Her body was much more tanned than when she left, probably due to having to work in the sun in warm-up clothes in the heat. Her stomach wasn't flabby as it used to be. Younger Alex had a soft stomach with a bit of loose skin but there was no loose skin to be found on this Alex's hard-worked abs. But even though the abs were there, so were the ribs, poking out noticeably as Alex walked forward to stand a few feet away.

She held up the dirty clothes and said, "Permission to speak, sir?"

Justin assumed she was talking to him and nodded curtly.

"What would you like me to do with my dirty clothes, sir?" Alex asked slowly.

Justin turned to his parents and Theresa said, "Just put them in the basement next to the washing machine, Alex."

Alex gave her a curt nod and turned on her heel, heading out the door and down to the basement. Theresa glanced at her husband uncomfortably. "She just walked out the door without a shirt on and didn't seem at all fazed about it." she murmured. "Are they supposed to teach them that in boot camp?"

"Not as far as I know." Jerry mumbled, watching as Alex walked back through the door and stood before them, shifting her weight slightly.

Justin walked over to her and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder. Alex's head shot in his direction and a feral snarl ripped through her teeth, making Justin jump back. Alex took a deep breath and turned her body to face him fully.

"Yes, sir?" she asked softly.

"Is everything alright with you Alex?" Justin asked, his voice just a little higher than normal as he calmed down. "You seem out of it. Did something happen at military school?"

Alex's eyes widened as her mind flashed to bright teeth and dark, haunting eyes. Alex visibly gulped and shook her head frantically. "N-no sir." Her voice had taken on a higher pitch than before and everyone stared as her breathing became shallow.

Theresa cautiously made her way forward and put a hand on Alex's shoulder. Even though the growl Alex gave her scared her, she held firm; she couldn't be a chicken while her daughter needed her because there was **obviously **_something_ wrong with Alex.

"Mija, maybe you should eat?" Theresa cooed softly. "That should make you feel better."

Alex took a few deep breaths before nodding and saying, "Yes Ma'am."

The family sat down at the table as Theresa finished up the last of the hurried dinner and brought it to the table. Alex immediately began scarfing her food down and still managing to maintain table manners. Her family, even Jerry, stared as she basically inhaled her food.

"Uh, missed Mom's cooking?" Justin inquired half-heartedly.

Alex paid him no mind and within minutes her plate was empty even though she had the largest portion. When she finished, Alex merely stared at her plate without emotion. The rest of the family began eating again, but they sent frequent glances at Alex, wondering why she didn't move. One-by-one the members of the family finished until Jerry was the only one left.

As he made to stand, Alex's hand shot out and caught his arm. "P-please stay." she pleaded.

"Alex," Jerry said slowly. "I just need to put my plate away."

"No! Please!"

Jerry sighed and sat back down as Theresa began washing the dishes. The Russo Matriarch shot frequent glances at her husband and daughter, wondering why they were still sitting at the table when there was nothing left at their plate.

At last, Theresa finished with the dishes and sat down at the table with them. "Why are you still here?" Theresa questioned her husband.

"Because Alex wanted me to stay." He replied simply.

"Alex?" Theresa prodded.

Alex shook her head, but Theresa wasn't giving up that easily. Reaching over, she took hold of Alex's chin and stared into her eyes. There were many untold secrets hidden within those eyes and Theresa shivered at the pain and terror hidden behind the stoic mask set in place.

"Tell me, Alex." Theresa commanded gently.

"I-I c-can't do that Ma'am." Alex said softly.

"Alex, I need you to tell me why you won't get up." Theresa said, her tone getting sterner. Alex shook her head and wouldn't talk.

"Tell me, Alex!" Theresa finally commanded, grabbing her daughter by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

Alex's eyes went wide, but she remained at the table and gasped, "I-I-I c-can't t-t-tell you!"

Theresa's face darkened and she huffed. "Then we're going back."

Alex's eyes widened to the size of the table she was sitting at and she looked hurriedly around before making a run for the stairs. Before she could get there, a hand clamped down on her wrist and she froze. Her vision began swimming and before she could even turn around, she fainted.

* * *

**_Writer's block! For MORE than ONE story! I need help... I really do, I need help. Review please. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here is chapter eleven, for those who were waiting. I need help on Knight in Shining Armor, y'all. I'm not sure what to do with it. I have an idea, but I don't know how to make them connect._**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_New York, Manhattan Island, A Random Street (Waverly place)_

Sonny walked through the streets of New York, looking around for somewhere she could sit down for just one minute. She spied a bench, but there was a rather large bulky man crowding it and he looked kind of creepy. Moving onward, Sonny sighed. All she wanted to do was take a small walk, but somehow she had been carried off her feet by a crowd of people and swept down a staircase, into a train of sorts.

Now, she had no idea where she was and all she wanted was to rest her tired feet. At last, a restaurant caught her eye and she entered it, hoping there weren't many people still in it. It was getting pretty late at night so Sonny was relieved when there was only one or two people still in there. Flopping into a chair, Sonny sighing in relief and sank down a bit.

"May I help you?"

Sonny looked up and found a pair of curious brown eyes staring at her expectantly. "Excuse me?" Sonny asked softly.

"I said, may I help you?" the boy repeated slowly, running a hand through his hair absently.

"Oh, um, no. I'm sorry, I've been walking for ages and I kinda got lost. I just wanted to sit down for a bit, but I can go…"

"Well, where do you need to go?" the boy asked.

"I just needed to get back to the hotel I'm staying at. 1441 Winchester Street?"

The boy nodded and went to grab his jacket. "Once these guys leave, I'll take you home." Sonny nodded and waited for the remaining customers to leave.

Just as the boy was making his way over to her with his car keys, a woman practically flew down the stairs and raced over to him. "Justin!" she cried in a panicky tone.

"What's up Mom?" the boy, Justin, asked.

"It's Alex." The woman panted. "She fainted when her father grabbed her to stop her from running off. We were just trying to figure out why she wasn't leaving the table and she took off running for the stairs. Do you think you could do a little of your magic to find out what's wrong with her?"

Justin glanced at Sonny and then sighed. "Could you take her home?" he asked, nodding toward Sonny.

Theresa glanced at the girl, then back at Justin. Unlike her husband, Theresa was good about keeping magic under wraps whenever someone accidentally mentioned it. If that person didn't bring it up, she didn't say anything about it either. Plus, the context she'd used it in could have been deciphered differently than the actual meaning. "Yeah, hand me your keys."

Justin handed his mother the keys and waved to Sonny before jogging up the stairs. Theresa turned to Sonny and the actress shifted nervously.

"I-I just need a ride back to the hotel I'm staying at." Sonny explained.

"Well, it's kind of late…" Theresa said, looking first out the door at the sky and then at the clock on the wall. "You can stay in the guest room for tonight and I'll have Justin drop you off in the morning. I'm Theresa by the way."

Sonny shook the hand that was extended to her and replied, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sonny."

Theresa gave her a smile and led her up the stairs. She peeked into the living room to make sure that the boys weren't doing magic on Alex before she let Sonny in.

"Wow, it's very nice and white."

"Thank you. We tidied it up after our daughter went to military school."

Sonny's eyebrows crinkled. "Why did you send her to military school?"

"She had bad grades in school and she was taking money from the cash register down in the shop."

Sonny cocked her head but shrugged her shoulders all the same. After a moment, Max came down the stairs and glanced at Sonny. "Mom, a stranger broke into our house. Want me to show her the door?"

"No Max, that's our guest, Sonny. She's staying here for the night because she has no idea where she is and it's late."

"Oh ok then." Max went to the fridge, grabbed a juice bottle and headed back up the stairs. Theresa shot Sonny an apologetic smile and Sonny merely returned it with a bright smile of her own. Moments later, Justin plodded down the stairs.

"Mom, Alex isn't emotionally stable right now. She's not even mentally stable. She keeps reliving things that happened to her at military school and it seems that they were emotionally draining. She can't seem to sort out her emotions and she's having a hard time separating fantasy from reality." Justin stopped when he saw Sonny sitting on the couch and she looked up at him.

"You must be training to be a doctor of some sort." Sonny murmured. "Whatever kind, you're going to be really good at it if you can tell all that is wrong with your sister in just a little over twenty minutes."

Justin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, doctor's actually my backup plan. I want to be a musician."

Sonny grinned. "What instrument?"

"Electric guitar." Just replied.

"I like the acoustic better." Sonny shrugged. "It has a more homey and cozy sound to it."

Justin nodded and turned to his mother. _Why is she here? _He mouthed.

_Because it's late so I decided that she should spend the night instead._ Theresa mouthed back.

"I can read lips." Sonny told them, interrupting the silent conversation. "You could have asked the question out loud."

Both Russos turned to her in surprise and she gave them an amused, smug look. Just then, a scream sounded through the house and Alex came flying down the stairs, racing for the door. "Theresa! Justin! Stop her!"

They immediately moved into action; Justin cut Alex off at the door while Theresa wrapped her arms around her daughter from behind. Alex screamed again and her hands flew to her back. She lifted her mother over her shoulders and spun around, throwing her toward the dining area. Turning back, Alex snarled and gave Justin a well-placed kick in his manhood.

Justin winced as the pain coursed through him and knew that he had only a limited amount of time before the pain really kicked in. Quickly moving forward, he rammed into Alex and kept charging, slamming her into the nearest wall. He pinned her hands above her head and wrapped one of his legs around both of hers to stop her from kicking him again.

Alex burst into tears, sobbing and pleading with him not to hurt her again. Justin waited until he was sure she wasn't going to try and hit him again before releasing her. Alex slid to the floor and curled in on herself, crying and holding her stomach tight. Theresa slowly stood from where she had been dazed on the floor and limped over to her daughter.

"I'm getting older." She mumbled, kneeling next to her daughter. "Mija?" she asked slowly.

Alex looked up at her and her pupils dilated for a moment before shrinking to the appropriate size. "M-mom?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, honey, it's me."

Alex looked up at her for a moment before shaking her head. "It's just an illusion, ignore it."

Theresa's heart broke at hearing her daughter say that. "No, Alex honey, I'm really here. I'm REAL."

Alex closed her eyes tight and opened them again before sighing and slowly standing. Theresa stood as well with some help from Alex and Justin turned. "I need to go get a hot water bottle." He said, his face twisting into a grimace.

Alex took a look around and her eyes landed on Sonny. "M-Mitchie?" she asked, her voice choking slightly. "You… you came back!"

Before Theresa could react, Alex bounded over to Sonny and embraced her. "I'm so sorry I said all those things to you. I really shouldn't have and you would have stayed. He did horrible, awful, terrible things to me after you left. I cried for you, but you never came back. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Sonny was stunned to say the least. So, naturally, she said the only thing that fit with the situation. "What are you talking about?" Alex pulled back and looked at the girl in her arms with a frown. "I'm not Mitchie, I'm Sonny. Sonny Monroe. You must have me confused with my sister."

Alex let go of Sonny immediately and her eyes grew emotionless again. "My apologies, Ma'am." She said, ducking her head to Sonny for a brief instance.

"It's ok, you were probably missing your friend from military camp."

Alex nodded, studying Sonny. Sonny felt sorry for the girl; it was clear to her that something had happened to her at military camp that she didn't want to relive, but somehow couldn't stop going back to.

"Alex?" Both girls tore their eyes away from each other, barely registering the fact that they had been staring into each others' eyes, and faced Theresa. "Could you show Sonny the guest room? I think I need some ice."

"Yes, Ma'am. My apologies about your injuries, Ma'am."

Theresa nodded and made her way up the stairs, muttering curses in Spanish as she did so. Alex turned back to Sonny and found the other girl studying her intensely. Alex glanced down and found that she was only in very short shorts and a sports bra. "Follow me, Ma'am."

This snapped Sonny out of her daze and she nodded, following Alex up the stairs. Alex motioned to a room on the right, right next to her own room.

"This is the guest room, Ma'am. The restroom is right across the hall and my sleeping facilities are right next door. Call me if you need anything." Sonny nodded and made her way into the guest room. She found a twin bed covered with a white blanket with a black nightstand next to it and a gray chair in the corner.

"They must not get many visitors." Sonny murmured softly as she stripped down to just her undergarments and slid beneath the thick blanket. As she drifted to sleep, she thought of the girl in the room next door.

_She's gone through a lot._ Sonny thought. _I just hope it wasn't as traumatizing as it was for my sister. She must have gone to military school with that girl. Well, at least Alex isn't in a mental institution._

Sonny rolled onto her side and slowly fell asleep. In the middle of the night, a low moaning woke the actress. She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the moonlight streaming through the window before she sat up and looked around. Another moan caught her attention and she glanced at the wall leading to Alex's room.

"No! Please no. Stop!"

Suddenly, there was a wordless scream, not loud enough to wake the rest of the house, but not soft enough to disguise the anguish and pain within it. Sonny slowly slid out of bed and slid back into her sweat pants. Moving into the hall, she listened at Alex's door before turning the knob and slowly walking in. The taller girl was writhing on her bed, the bedcovers tangled around her lower legs as she kicked and flailed at something unseen.

Sonny slowly walked over to the bed and shook the sleeping girl. Alex's arm shot out and Sonny moved to the side; if she hadn't, Alex's fist would have solidly collided with her jaw and definitely would have broken it. Sonny stared as Alex continued fighting her dream foe and decided that something drastic was needed. So, praying to every god she could think of that Alex didn't kill her, Sonny jumped onto the bed and began shaking Alex wildly. Alex's eyes flew open and she kicked Sonny off of her, causing the other girl to slam into her bedroom wall. Sonny hadn't even had time to catch her breath before she heard a smash and a piece of glass was held at her throat.

"What do you want with me?" Alex snarled, glaring into Sonny's eyes.

"Nothing!" Sonny replied, panicking at this girl who seemed demented.

"Liar!" Alex growled, taking hold of Sonny's hair and placing the glass at her jugular. "Why were you on top of me in my room?"

"You were having a nightmare!" Sonny exclaimed, trying to keep the glass at bay. "I tried shaking your shoulder, but it didn't work so I jumped on you to see if I could wake you up that way. Please don't kill me?"

Alex surveyed Sonny for a moment before releasing her hair and removing the glass. Sonny let out a breath of relief as Alex scooted away from her a bit. "My apologies, Ma'am. I did not mean to scare you."

Sonny looked at the Latina closely and noticed the bags under her eyes. "Do you wanna talk about the nightmare?" the actress suggested. Alex shook her head.

"If you're sure. But Mitchie came home and refused to tell us what happened. My parents sent her to a mental facility because she was screaming and jumping at every little thing. Can you do me a favor, Alex?" Alex looked up at her. "Don't become my sister? I don't think you should be in an asylum and I don't think Mitchie deserved it either."

Alex stared at this girl who she had just met and slowly nodded her head. Sonny smiled at her and Alex glanced back at her bed before looking at the door. "Do you wanna sleep with me, tonight?" Sonny asked, noticing the fear in the darker girl's eyes.

"I… Yes, Ma'am. It may scare off the nightmares for awhile, Ma'am."

Sonny smiled and gestured to Alex's bed. "It would probably be better to sleep in your bed since mine is too small."

Alex nodded slowly and they climbed in on two different sides of the bed. Alex glanced over at Sonny to find the other girl's back facing her. It was against her nature to show sign of weakness, but Alex knew the nightmare wouldn't stay away for long once she got back to sleep.

"Ma'am?"

"Please, call me Sonny." Came the muffled reply.

"S-Sonny. May I ask you something, Ma'am?" Sonny sighed and turned back to face the Latina. "Could you… could you h-hold me?"

Sonny stared at Alex strangely for a moment before opening her arms and wrapping them around Alex as the other girl snuggled into them. "Thank you, Ma'am."

"You're welcome, Alex." Sonny murmured before they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**Sonny helped Alex! And now, Alex has to try and stay out of a mental institution like Mitchie. Review please ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok, so maybe not Writer's block on this one, but most DEFINITELY on Knight in Shining Armor. I'm working on it guys. Promise I am. Just gimme a bit more time.**_

* * *

_**Chapter twelve**_

Justin walked out of his room and knocked on the door to the guest room. When he received no reply he covered his eyes and slowly opened the door. No sound. Opening one of his eyes, Justin found that the room was empty. The bed looked used and there was a shirt on the floor, but Sonny was nowhere to be found. As he was exiting the guest room, Alex's door opened and Sonny stepped out.

"Why were you in there?" Justin asked, making Sonny turn to him.

"Your sister was having a nightmare in the middle of the night and I thought that if she wasn't alone, it would help."

"Well, was she ok?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping peacefully now."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than there was a slight screech and pounding footsteps. Sonny wasn't fast enough to move and so, she, Alex and the door went flying across the hall. Justin stared in shock as Alex shook her head and looked around, picking the door up and helping Sonny to her feet. "My apologies, Ma'am."

Sonny brushed herself off and gave Alex a stern look. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Alex stared at her for a moment before giving a short nod. "My apologies… Sonny?"

Sonny smiled and giggled. "No harm done, Alex. What's got you so scared now?"

Alex shifted and gulped. "You left me. You look so much like Mitchie that I could convince myself that the two of you were the same person. But you left and he… he came back."

Sonny shot Justin a confused look and took hold of Alex's chin. "Who came back, Alex?" Sonny asked softly.

Alex's opened her mouth to reply, thought better of it and shook her head. "I c-can't tell you, S-Sonny, Ma'am."

Sonny nodded and let go of her chin. "Just remember your promise from last night, ok?"

Alex nodded and turned to Justin. "Good morning, sir. I will be downstairs in the basement if you need me, sir."

"You might want to put more clothes on first, Alex." Justin mumbled, his eyes raking the beautiful form that was his sister. Sonny raised an eyebrow at him and Justin blushed, coughing slightly and turning away. Sonny turned to Alex to see that she was already walking back into her room.

"I'll get my shirt and jacket." Sonny said, feeling awkward while Justin was still in the hall.

"I'll be waiting downstairs." Justin replied, waiting until she had gone into the guest room before turning around and heading into the bathroom.

_Five minutes later_

"So, you slept with Alex last night?" Justin asked casually.

Sonny shot him a sideways glance and nodded. "Yeah, she seemed pretty torn up about the nightmare. I told her I would stay in there with her as long as she promised me something. Now all she has to do is hold out on that promise."

"What did she promise?"

Sonny shot Justin a hesitant look before replying, "She promised that she wouldn't end up like my sister."

"Your sister?" Justin asked, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited for a red light.

"Yeah, Last night, she hugged me and called me 'Mitchie'. I'm guessing you guys sent her to the same boot camp my parents sent Mitchie."

Justin glanced at Sonny and saw the look of sadness on her face. "What happened to her?"

"My parents sent her to a mental hospital because she wasn't herself when she came home. It started off with small things, like jumping at small noises and a bit of fear, but then it got worse. She had nightmares and would vomit up her food whenever she was in her bedroom. She could barely sleep and she stayed curled in on herself, like she was afraid someone would come and try to take her away. She was a mess; all she would do was stare at her bedroom walls and not speak to anyone.

"One day, my parents were sitting on the couch when Mitchie had another hallucination. She attacked my dad and nearly killed him, claiming that he'd 'taken something from her that was meant to always be hers'. My mom thought she'd completely flipped her lid so they enrolled her into a mental institution as soon as they could."

Justin looked at Sonny to see tears shining in her eyes. "Older or younger?" he asked softly.

"She's younger than me. It made me sad because she always looked to me for help, but I had to leave constantly for work and other projects."

"I'm sorry that happened." Justin murmured softly, not expecting her to hear him.

"Just… make sure that doesn't happen to YOUR sister, ok?" Sonny pleaded. "No one deserves what Mitchie's going through. And as soon as I can, I'm getting her out of that place and we're leaving. But just make sure the same thing doesn't happen to Alex." Justin nodded and stopped the car in front of the hotel entrance. "Thank you so much, Justin. For everything."

"No Sonny, thank you." Justin mumbled as she walked for the entrance. Driving back home, Justin thought about the conversation he'd just had and decided to have a talk with his parents.

* * *

**Aw, Justin promised not to let Alex get put into a mental institution! Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_I wonder if I should just post what I have and then work to make the chapters connect. Idk, Knight in Shining Armor needs help..._**

* * *

**_Chapter thirteen_**

_New York, Waverly Place, Waverly Substation_

Justin strode into the subshop and glanced around for his parents. "Hey Mom! Dad! When are you taking your lunch breaks?"

"In ten minutes." Theresa called from behind the register.

"Meet me upstairs, I think we need to talk."

Theresa glanced up, worried. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"There could be," Justin said gravely as he ascended the stairs and found Max on the couch. Using a sticky charm, he secure Max to the couch and went down to the basement. There, he found Alex, clad in a tank top and sweatpants, kneeling on the floor staring at the wall. Justin cleared his throat and Alex bolted to her feet, facing him with wide eyes before relaxing at seeing that it wasn't someone who would harm her.

"Do you want to come upstairs to the lair? It's warmer."

"No thank you, sir." Alex replied, leveling Justin with a blank stare. "I would like to… to feel again… and the cold… the cold helps me do that, sir."

Justin cocked his head to the side, but nodded all the same. "Call if you need anything, ok?"

"Yes sir." Alex resumed her position on the floor as Justin headed back up the stairs. His parents were already up there, sitting on the couch on either side of Max.

"What did you need to talk about, Justin?" Jerry asked, looking up at his son in concern.

"I wanted to know… what were the exact reasons you sent Alex to military school?"

Theresa glanced at her husband and replied, "Well, it was first brought up when I found out that she had failed the eleventh grade. Her report card was decorated with D's and F's. Instead of telling me the truth about her grades, Alex insisted that she had B's and C's rather than the grades the report said."

Justin rubbed his chin. "She argued with you over her grades?" he asked.

"Yes, she kept telling me that her teachers told her that her grades were passing, but the report card clearly stated that she had failed."

"Weird. Alex usually admits to her grades being bad. She even embraces it most of the time. Why would she fight over it?"

Max shifted uncomfortably and made to stand only to be pulled back down by the sticky charm Justin had put on him.

"Max?" Theresa asked, gazing at her son suspiciously.

"Something you, uh, wanna tell us?" Jerry added.

Max looked at his parents and sighed. "I switched me and Alex's report cards." He mumbled.

"WHY?" Theresa cried.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be happy that I failed the tenth grade and I didn't want to be grounded from going to Uncle Kelbo's." Theresa put a hand to her forehead.

"But that doesn't explain how the money went missing from the cash register." Jerry mused.

Now it was Justin's turn to grow uncomfortable and Max saw this. Casting the sticky charm on Justin, Max smiled when Justin found he couldn't move either. "Something YOU wanna say, Justin?" Max asked innocently.

Justin laughed nervously and sputtered for a moment before caving under his parents' gazes. "Alright! I needed to buy new supplies for a project for Math Camp because… because… because I'd spent all the money you'd given me on a bet with someone else. And lost." Now both Jerry and Theresa had their hands to their foreheads, twin looks of guilt on their faces.

"She was telling the truth the entire time." Jerry groaned.

"And we didn't believe her." Theresa added.

"I would have taken not having chocolate cake in exchange for this guilt in my stomach." Jerry grumbled to himself.

"We sent her away for four years!" Theresa exclaimed. "Four years we can never get back because she probably doesn't trust us, won't look at us the same! And SOMETHING happened to her because she's not the same."

"I thought her not being the same was the point of us sending her?" Jerry pointed out.

"But instead of giving us an obedient little girl with manners and a brighter attitude, they gave us a ROBOT!" Theresa cried, tears shining in her eyes. "Our daughter is nowhere to be found in that carcass. That is a robot that LOOKS and SOUNDS like our daughter. I want my baby girl back!"

"Nothing we can do about it now, Mom." Justin murmured.

"Oh, don't EVEN get me started on you two. You're both grounded until Max's eighteenth birthday! Go to your rooms!"

"We kinda can't because I don't trust him not to leave me here." Justin muttered, glancing at Max.

"Fine, stare at the walls, I'm going downstairs to apologize to Alex." Justin and Max nodded and decided on having a staring contest while Jerry went to put in the order for Alex's wand.

_Downstairs_

Alex stared at the blank wall in front of her. _They sent me there and left me with him. They left me for four years to the torture he put me through. Working out, running drills, waking up at FIVE IN THE MORNING. That was nothing compared to the pain, the fear. They didn't call, they didn't answer the phone, they never replied to my letters. They didn't even care. They DON'T even care._

Alex felt something wet on her cheeks as her vision went blurry and she reached her hand up. _I thought I had forgotten how to cry a long time ago._ She mused, staring at the tears that were sliding down her hand. _I guess that's something even he can't take away from me._

Alex didn't try to stop the tears from falling; it would have been pointless. Besides, she needed to feel again. Footsteps sounded behind her and Alex shot to her feet and shifted into a fighting position. She straightened when she registered that it was her mother behind her and not HIM.

"Yes ma'am?" Alex asked, standing straight.

"Mija, I…" Theresa swallowed with difficulty. "I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for sending you to military school. I really shouldn't have and I missed you so much. I'm sorry I didn't reply to your letters; I was busy."

Alex felt anger surge inside her. _Busy? She was too busy to probably even READ the letters._ "Where are they, Ma'am?" Alex asked, making her voice come out curious rather than furious; she always was a great actress.

"Over here, actually." Theresa murmured. "I put them down here last night. I figured that since you were home, I wouldn't need them anymore unless you were going to join the army. I mean you could just tell me about what you wrote, so what's the point?"

Alex's eyes narrowed in anger. _I knew it; she didn't even bother reading them. They don't care._

Theresa turned around with a shoebox in her hands and caught the enraged look Alex was giving her. She shivered in fear as she made her way back to her daughter. "Here they are, if you want them."

Alex looked down at the box and then back up at her mother. She had masked the anger once more and now she was just blank. "No thank you, Ma'am. May I work in the subshop?"

Theresa was taken aback by the sudden change in subject. "I don't know, Alex. You don't seem to be doing well with people. Maybe you could work in the kitchen and your father can take orders?" Alex gave a curt nod and turned, making her way up the stairs with Theresa close behind. Alex headed up to her bedroom while Theresa plopped down next to Max.

"How'd it go with telling her you were sorry?" Justin asked, not taking his eyes off Max. They had each used magic to ensure that they didn't blink, so the competition was still going on.

"She completely ignored the apology and asked about the letters she sent. When I got the box, she was looking at me like she was angry. Then she asked me if she could work in the shop and I told her that she could make sandwiches while Jerry ran orders."

Justin nodded, not breaking eye contact. Moments later, Alex came back down in the same clothes, but with her hair combed and her face washed. She walked right past her three family members and headed for the subshop downstairs.

Theresa sighed and said, "I had better go with her. Lunch hour is about to start."

"Kay." The boys said together before going back to their contest.

Theresa shook her head at them and followed her daughter. When she got down the stairs, she found Alex, making sandwiches faster than Jerry did and taking in more orders just as fast as she was giving them back. Jerry was having a hard time keeping up with her and Theresa sighed, knowing that it was going to be hard adjusting to this new development.

As she sat back near the register with a smile plastered to her face, Theresa thought on this new Alex. _Well, she won't mind working at least. And she seems cleaner and less self-involved._

Half an hour before the dinner rush was to start, Jerry asked Alex if she could handle taking orders while he made sandwiches and Alex agreed to the task. As people began filing in to get dinner, Alex moved to them just as fast as she made sandwiches, bringing them drinks and all. Now Jerry was having a hard time keeping up with the sandwich orders as Alex put them on the line. Jerry didn't start catching up until things began cooling down and even then, Alex was faster than he was.

Alex was moving back to the counter to get the newest orders when the door rang and she turned to find Sonny walking through the door. Alex turned back to the counter and gathered all of the orders together before quickly distributing them to the tables and taking more orders.

When she made it back to the counter, Sonny was talking with Theresa. "…doing better. The doctors say that she'll be better in no time. As soon as the hallucinations stop."

Theresa had a worried look on her face as she glanced at her daughter, who was merely staring straight ahead at the door. "Do you think Alex should go too?" Theresa asked slowly. "It could help her like it's helping Mitchie."

Alex's head snapped up and she nearly gave herself whiplash as her head spun toward Theresa. "Mitchie?" she asked softly. "Is she alright? Did he hurt her? Where is she? I'll kill him if he lays another hand on her!"

Sonny and Theresa both backed away slightly at the growl Alex emitted at the end of her small interrogation. "A-Alex, she's fine. She's still in the mental hospital, but the doctors told me that she's getting better every day."

Sonny's brow crinkled as Theresa asked, "Who is HE, Alex?"

Alex shot her mother a dirty look and said, "Obviously no one you are concerned about, Ma'am."

Theresa's eyes widened and she stormed around the counter. "Don't speak to me that way young lady!" she snarled, glaring up into Alex's eyes.

Mother and daughter glared into each others' eyes for a long time and Theresa was sure that Alex would look away, but the only thing that happened was the anger in Alex's gaze gave way to a blank, emotionless one again. This made Theresa feel like she was staring into a real robot and she quickly looked away. Alex gave a curt nod and turned away, her hair nearly whipping Theresa's cheek as she headed into the kitchen.

Theresa turned to Sonny and the actress gave her a small comforting smile. "You may want to stop her now before it gets worse. Trust me, it will get worse."

Theresa nodded slowly, feeling unsettled by such disrespect from Alex. "Do you want anything to eat?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes please."

As if on cue, Alex reappeared with a notepad and pen. "What would you like?" she asked, eyes trained on the pad of paper.

"I'll take a regular ham sandwich with cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomato, and a slice of lemon." Alex nodded, her hand flying across the page.

"What would you like to drink with that?" she asked, her hand still going.

"A diet coke please?"

Alex nodded and said, "Your order should be ready soon, Ma'am."

Sonny shot Alex a look and the Latina nodded. "Your order should be ready soon, Sonny."

Sonny smiled brightly and followed Alex to a table. Theresa just looked on in utter bemusement at the exchange.

* * *

**Sonny Alex bonding. How cute. Review and tell me what you think and hopefully I won't give you grief about Knight in Shining Armor in the next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry it took so long, guys. Technically, I'm not even supposed to be posting this, but Sonicthehedgewolf and Acoustic Dancer are helping me with Knight in Shining Armor, so you guys won't have to hear anything more on that for awhile, I think. Anyway, once again, I'm sorry and here's chapter fourteen._**

* * *

**_Chapter fourteen_**

_New York, Manhattan Island, Winchester Street_

Sonny paced around her hotel room. She had been going to the Waverly Substation every afternoon for the past month to check Alex's progress and the girl seemed to be curling in on herself until Sonny arrived. Whenever Sonny was there, Alex seemed to be happier and a bit more relaxed.

_Maybe she'll feel even better if she were to see Mitchie._ Sonny mused. _Obviously something went on with the two because whenever I'm with Mitchie, she talks nonstop about Alex. She always wants to make sure Alex was safe and unharmed and that HE didn't get her. But who the hell are they both talking about? This is one hell of a big mystery. Maybe if they were together, they wouldn't be so scared to tell me._

Sonny nodded as she made a plan of action in her head. _It shouldn't be too hard. I'll begin tomorrow._

With that, Sonny laid down to go to sleep because she had shooting tomorrow.

_New York, Waverly Place, Waverly Substation._

"Alex, table three's order-!"

Alex took the order before her father could even finish the sentence and was halfway to the table when he did finish it. Jerry stared after his daughter for a moment before going back to the sandwiches. The bell over the door rang and Alex looked over with a smile to see Sonny coming in. Sonny shot her a wave and Alex returned it with a small smile before turning back to the customer. Once all of the orders had been filled and distributed, Alex made her way over to the booth in the subway car that was Sonny's personal booth. Sonny was already seated there and she looked up from the menu as Alex sat down.

"Good afternoon, Sonny." Alex greeted the lighter brunette.

"Hey Alex." Sonny smiled at her friend and set the menu down. "I was wondering something. Would you like to see Mitchie again?"

Alex's eyes widened and her features paled. "Mitchie?" she murmured. "Do you think she wants to see me?"

"Absolutely." Sonny said. "She hasn't stopped talking about you since she got home."

Alex's eyes lit up at this and she gave Sonny a small half smile. "When can I see her?"

"Well, her visiting hours are over at six o'clock."

Alex shot a look at the clock and found that it was only three. "Maybe I can take my break early so that we can go see her?" Sonny nodded and Alex stood, walking to the register.

"Ma'am?" Theresa looked up as Alex got closer. "Permission to go see Mitchie?"

Theresa raised an eyebrow at her daughter and snorted. "With the way you've been acting lately? I don't think so."

Theresa went back to counting money and completely missed the shattered look that crossed Alex's face. Sonny, however, saw it clear as crystal and she felt sorry for her friend. Walking over, she put a hand on Alex's shoulder and said, "Maybe tomorrow?"

Theresa looked up at Sonny this time. "Mitchie hasn't stopped talking about Alex since she got home. She's been a nervous wreck every time she mentions her. She's always talking about keeping Alex safe."

Theresa shot Alex a look and found her daughter studying the counter. "Alex seems to have that same idea stuck in her head too." She murmured.

She looked from Alex's subdued form to Sonny's pleading eyes and sighed. "Fine, in a week, if Alex hasn't caused any trouble, then yes, she can go see Mitchie."

Alex's face lit up with a bright smile and Theresa's eyes widened, not having seen a smile like that at all since Alex got back. "Thank you, Ma'am!" Alex said excitedly before her stoic mask came back into place.

As Alex walked away to fill more orders, Theresa turned to Sonny. "What was that?' she asked. "I haven't seen her face light up like that since before we sent her away."

Sonny shrugged. "I don't know. But it's obvious they care for each other very much."

Theresa nodded and asked, "Hungry?"

Sonny nodded and began placing an order, knowing that Alex had appeared behind her. Sure enough, when she stopped talking, there was the slight scratch of pen on paper before a slight wind breezed by. Sonny smiled and sat down at a table, waiting for her order to come by.

_Thirty Minutes Later_

Sonny entered the mental facility and went to the clerk at the desk. "She's expecting you, Sonny." The redheaded woman said, her green eyes shooting to Sonny briefly before going back to the report she was writing.

"Thanks, Tanya." Tanya nodded and Sonny went into the back.

Looking through the room numbers, she found three-fifteen and knocked on the door. "Come in!"

Sonny slowly opened the door and found her sister curled in a ball on her bed, staring at the wall. "Hey Mitch."

Mitchie glanced up and a small smile spread across her face. "Hey Sunshine."

Sonny giggled and walked in, holding out the bag she was carrying. "I got a special order from the Waverly Substation for you."

"What's that?" Mitchie asked, her eyebrows crinkling slightly.

"It's the place where Alex and her family works."

Mitchie's eyes brightened at the mention of Alex. "Is she doing ok?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, I guess so. She's kinda out of it."

Mitchie's shoulders slumped. "I should have stayed. He wouldn't have tortured her so badly if I'd stayed."

"How do you figure?" Sonny asked, taking out a brush and beginning to brush Mitchie's hair.

"Because she felt like her family had wanted this to happen. Alex felt like they abandoned her to his torture. They didn't write back when she sent out letters, they never picked up the phone when she called… they had basically no contact with her at all. Not even on her birthdays. It's like they didn't care. She spent her seventeenth, eighteenth, nineteenth and probably twentieth birthdays at that place and they didn't care. She didn't get any presents like the other kids and she would always lock herself in the bathroom when they didn't call. She was a mess and he only made it worse."

"Who is he?" Sonny asked slowly.

Mitchie shook her head. "I c-can't tell you."

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "That's what Alex says too." She murmured.

"Well, that doesn't mean I don't want to see her." Mitchie said hastily.

"I didn't think that." Sonny told her with a smile. "I was only commenting on the fact that you two seem to be almost exactly alike."

"She just has to stay safe. As long as she's safe, I can keep getting better."

"She's thinking of coming to see you." Sonny said conversationally. Mitchie shot bolt upright from her relaxed position and she turned to face her sister.

"She's coming?" the guitar-player squeaked, her eyes wide. "Here? To see me?"

Sonny nodded, watching her sister closely. She saw tension in Mitchie's whole body as her sister looked around the room. "B-but what if she d-doesn't want to see me, just yell at me?"

"She really does want to see you Mitch. Ever since I met her, all she's cared about is you. I mentioned that I was coming to see you and she got really excited at the prospect of coming with me."

"T-then where is she?" Mitchie asked apprehensively.

"Her parents wouldn't let her leave work. They said in another week, she can come if she hasn't cause any trouble."

Mitchie relaxed back and looked around her room. "She can't come to my room." the younger girl stated calmly.

"Why not?" Sonny asked. "It's not like it's dirty..."

"It's not the cleanliness that would bother Alex." Mitchie said softly. "It's the room number. It used to be her number at boot camp."

"Mitch?" Sonny asked slowly. "Do you mind answering a question?"

Mitchie tensed slightly and replied, "Depends on the question..."

"Why did you really get put in here?"

Mitchie stayed silent for a moment before turning to face her sister. "Bring Alex and I'll be able to answer any question you want me to. I promise, but I need Alex safe with me for me to do that."

Sonny nodded in understanding and went back to brushing her sister's hair. The two girls stayed silent for awhile after that. When it was time for Sonny to leave, she hugged her sister tightly and murmured, "I'm going to get you out of here, Mitchie. I promise."

Mitchie only nodded and hugged her sister back before letting go and resigning herself to her room once more.

* * *

**_Aw, sisterly bonding between Mitchie and Sonny, how cute. Ok y'all. Go ahead and review and I'll see what I can do about chapter fifteen._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry about the delay guys. I'm working on Kinght in Shining Armor right now along with Beta-ing JDT Productions' subseries of my Sequels series. They're both found in the same fandom so check those out. Knight in Shining Armor is Kim Possible. Anyway, Knight in Shining Armor's next chapter should be done by tonight, I just need to add in the music and dancing/events and it'll be good to go. Enjoy this._**

* * *

**_Chapter fifteen_**

"I don't know about this, Sonny." Alex muttered, her speech and behavior much more relaxed now that she wasn't around her family. "The last time we saw each other, I said mean things to her; she might not want to talk to me."

Sonny took Alex's hand in her own and made the taller girl look at her. "She's not going to be angry with you, Alex." Sonny said staring into the apprehensive brown eyes. "She just wants you safe again."

Alex slowly gulped and nodded, continuing with the walk uneasily. She stared up at the large brick building nervously, the gray paint and black curtains making her stomach twist painfully. But it calmed when she saw the paint and photos adorning the walls inside.

"Where is Mitchie?" Alex inquired, looking around anxiously.

"She's in her room." Sonny said, beginning to walk toward her sister's room. "I didn't tell her we were coming because I wanted to surprise her."

Stopping at Mitchie's door, Sonny looked to Alex and did a double take. The tanned skin had turned a sickly, ghost pale and the pupils had dilated so much that the brown was nearly impossible to find.

"Alex?" Sonny asked slowly.

"No," Alex gasped, her body rigid and trembling. "No. Please no; I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back!" Alex's breath was coming in short gasps and she looked ready to faint.

"Alex?" Sonny said hurriedly. "Alex, sweetie, look at me." Alex was frozen in terror as she stared at the door. Sonny glanced at the door and her eyes widened.

"Oh, I forgot!" she hissed, smacking herself in the head.

Grabbing Alex's face, Sonny made the terrified girl look at her. "Alex, please stay calm. Look at me and concentrate." Alex stared blankly into Sonny's eyes for a moment before her pupils slowly shrank.

"I-I'm s-sorry, S-Sonny." Alex murmured, ducking her head in humiliation.

"No, no, no! Alex, it's not your fault." Sonny stared deeply into Alex's eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot that the room number reminded you of… bad things. Please forgive me."

Alex took a deep breath and nodded, gazing back into Sonny's pleading look. "I forgive you, Sonny." Alex said softly. Sonny gave her a weak smile.

"I'll be with you every step of the way, ok?"

Alex nodded and slowly let Sonny lead her into the room. Mitchie looked up as the two entered and she froze when she saw Alex. She stood and the two faced each other; they sized each other up, noting the differences.

Mitchie found that Alex was taller, more muscular, much more stiff and less flabby. Her hair had obviously been cut, but it was growing back now and her eyes weren't nearly as bright and expressive as when they first met; actually, now that Mitchie really looked at them, they were nowhere near bright nor expressive.

Alex took Mitchie in as well, seeing the long black hair and shifty eyes, the nervous stance. The girls just stared at each other for a time before Mitchie jumped forward and hugged Alex. A scream bounced off the walls as Alex picked Mitchie up by her throat and threw her into the wall. Mitchie's breath left her and she worked to regain it as she slid down the wall.

"Well, it's nice to see you too." She choked out, forcing a smile as she watched Alex's form tremble and knowing part of it was her fault.

"Compliment returned, Ma'am." Alex said, reverting back to the way she was in front of her family. Mitchie's pseudo-smile fell and she gazed at Alex sadly. "Alex," her voice cracked. "What did he do to you?" Alex stared at Mitchie and Mitchie saw the pain deep behind the blank mask.

"Bad things, Mitchie." Alex sniffed. "I screamed for you every night for an entire year, hoping against everything that you would come back, that you didn't really leave me. But I deserved it; I said bad things to you. You had every right to leave me there with him."

Mitchie's heart broke to hear those words coming from Alex and she moved closer. "Alex, I'm so sorry I left you there. I was stupid to do that even though you didn't want to. I'm stupid for thinking you would escape after you saw that the others and I had made it out. You were too stubborn and I'm sorry."

Alex only nodded, not really acknowledging the apology. Sonny stood by and watched the exchange with interest. Mitchie held Alex's gaze as she slowly walked forward and wrapped her arms around her friend; Alex stiffened for a moment before doing something Sonny had never seen her do: cry. Alex collapsed into Mitchie's embrace and sobbed into her shoulder. Mitchie rubbed her back comfortingly, but couldn't put forth any comforting words.

Sonny watched them speculatively, leaning against the doorframe as she surveyed the way they hugged and how they comforted each other. The actress was surprised to feel a flash of jealousy spark through her at not being the one comforting Alex. Clearing her throat softly, Sonny alerted the other two to the fact that she was still there. They pulled apart and sat on Mitchie's bed, facing Sonny apprehensively.

"You can go ahead and ask, Sis." Mitchie murmured. "I'll keep my word."

Sonny took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts together slowly. "Who is the 'he' you two constantly talk about?"

Mitchie gulped for a moment before saying, "At the boot camp Mom and Dad sent me to, Alex and I had the same instructor. That's the guy we talk about."

"Why is he so bad? What did he do?"

"Bad things, Sonny." Mitchie said gravely. "Horrible things. He was so evil to us and all of the girls there had to go through it, not just us. And he got extra horrible when he was angry or upset or if we hadn't done what he wanted us to do exactly as he wanted it."

Sonny tried to make sense of this information and nodded. "Why did you really get put in here, Mitchie?" she asked.

Mitchie sighed. "I was having another hallucination, but this one seemed really **real**. Dad turned into my instructor and Mom turned into Alex and… I just freaked out, I guess. I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and threw it at him. He jumped up and tried to come at me and I saw… I saw him grab Alex and I just… I blacked out. The next thing I knew, I was bound in a strait jacket, my hands were tied and some men were bringing me here."

Sonny nodded and slowly turned to Alex. "Alex, what did he do to you?" Alex gulped and began to tremble. "Alex please, I just want to help you."

Alex looked into Sonny's pleading brown eyes and slowly nodded. "A-after Mitchie left, he came into my room and… and he wanted to know where she and the others went. I-I wasn't going to rat them out b-because they were still my friends. H-he got angry with me… and he threw me on the bed… and turned out the light…" by now, Alex was shuddering so hard, Mitchie's arms were shaking. Sonny slowly walked over and pulled Alex into her own arms, stroking her back soothingly.

"He did it in so many different ways." Alex continued, taking a deep breath. "S-sometimes, he would ch-chain me to the bed so that I c-couldn't move… or he would tie my hands above my head and gag me so I couldn't scream… or sometimes, when he was in a really bad mood, he would let me try to fight and then when he got bored he would just throw me back on the bed again… and every time it was just so painful." Alex buried her face into Sonny's shoulder as the tears cascaded down her cheeks once more.

"Alex, I'm so sorry that happened to you. I really am. But guess what?"

Alex sniffed and looked up. "What?"

"Mitchie and I are here to help heal you. We're going to help you get past that, alright? You won't have to be alone in your pain and your anger and sadness. We're both here for you. And if you're here, then Mitch is healing too. You can both heal together, alright?"

Alex sniffed and nodded. "Th-thank you." she whispered. "M-Mitchie?" the lighter brunette looked up and Alex held her gaze. "Could you... will you forgive me for all of the hurtful things I said to you? I know you were only just trying to keep me safe, but I was too stubborn to listen. Please forgive me?"

Mitchie sniffed and smiled. "Only if you forgive me for not just staying with you and helping you through the pain. He wouldn't have been so hard on you had I not left too. Forgive me?"

Both girls stared into each other for a moment longer before nodding and saying simultaneously, "I forgive you."

* * *

**Tell me what you think. I like your opinions.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thanks so much for waiting, you guys. Now, here's chapter sixteen for you. You'll be happy with me._**

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

_New York, Waverly Place, Waverly Sub Station_

Alex practically bounced into the Sub Shop, a bright smile adorning her face as she made her way to the kitchen. Theresa looked at her with wide eyes as Alex secured an apron around her chest and grabbed the pen and notepad from the shelf. Jerry stared at his daughter with his mouth hanging open. Justin watched his sister nod her head to a beat him her head as she walked to a waiting table. Taking orders just as fast as she had for the past month, Alex walked around with a large smile decorating her face and adding much more cheer to the customers. By lunch time, tips had nearly doubled because the customers loved Alex's new attitude.

Theresa called Jerry and Justin into the kitchen and lowered the metal plating over the open window. "What happened to Alex?" Jerry inquired curiously, still staring at where he had last seen his daughter's bright face.

"I don't know," Theresa replied. "She went with Sonny this afternoon to see Mitchie."

Just then, there was a crash, a scream and the sounds of a scuffle before the sounds of a man grunting in pain. The family rushed out to see Alex glaring at a man near the door as the man doubled over in pain.

"Why you bitch!" the man growled.

Alex snarled and jumped at him, socking him in the jaw and wrestling him to the ground. The man began fighting back and the two rolled around on the floor for a moment before the man gained the upper hand and pulled Alex's arms behind her back. This did nothing to slow Alex down and she kicked her feet out, catching the man in his legs and making him let go of her. They stood again and just before they could jump at each others' throats again, Justin ran between them and put his hands out.

"Stop!" Theresa called, rushing up.

"Get out!" Alex snarled lowly.

"Alex!" Theresa scolded her daughter.

"Alex, what has gotten into you?" Jerry demanded.

"Get out!" Alex growled, much louder this time.

"You can't just kick out a customer Alex." Justin stated, folding his arms.

"We're very sorry for our daughter's disrespect." Theresa murmured, looking at the man before her.

"No need to worry. I was just looking for a nice place to have a sandwich and I saw that you sell sandwiches."

"Oh yes, Justin will show you to a table and Alex will take your order."

Alex's eyes widened as she turned to her mother in confusion. "But Ma'am-!"

"No buts, Alex. You are going to apologize to this man and you are going to serve him."

Alex stared at her before turning to the man again. He had a smirk playing across his face and it made Alex's blood boil to see him acting so high and mighty in her own home.

"No." Alex breathed, her eyes narrowing further. "Get out."

"Alexandra-!"

"**_Get out!_**" Alex roared, taking the man by the throat and forcefully throwing him out of the restaurant. "Get out and stay out. Leave me **alone!**"

With one last push, Alex sent the man flying out of the shop and onto the New York concrete bellow. Theresa, Jerry and Justin all stared as Alex took deep breaths as the man stood and walked away.

"Alexandra Russo, you had better explain what is going on _right now!_" Alex's shoulders were shaking and Theresa wondered what was happening.

Alex spun and glared at her mother, tears streaming down her face. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Alex's voice was low as she moved closer to her mother. "You brought him here because I had come back. You want me to go back, don't you?"

"What?" Theresa asked wide-eyed. "I would never-."

"Yes you would. You sent me to a horrible place for four years so nothing is beyond you. You brought him here because you knew he would try to take me back. Well, too bad Mom. I know all about your little game and I'm not playing. Just leave me alone!"

Alex pushed past all of them and streaked up the stairs, disappearing within seconds. Theresa turned to her family members and stared at them.

"Sonny told me this would happen." She and Justin said at the same time.

"She did?" they asked. Justin shook his head.

"She told me that this happened to Mitchie." Justin said.

"That she was hallucinating so bad that her parents sent her to a mental hospital." Theresa added.

"That Mitchie had gotten more and more worse."

"That she didn't trust anything around her because of what happened to her at camp."

"We have to figure out what this man has to do with camp." Justin mused.

Theresa nodded and said, "We'd better figure it out soon. I don't want to be attacked."

"And she seems to have it set in her mind that you're the cause of everything." Jerry murmured.

"But why me?" Theresa shrieked. "You sent her to the camp too. Why does she blame me?"

"I don't know Mom." Justin sighed. "But we'd better find out. And soon."** _  
_**

_The next day, a few streets away from the Waverly Substation, a mental hospital_

Sonny walked into the building with a small smile as she greeted Tanya. "She's expecting you, Sonny."

Sonny giggled. "You say that everyday, Tanya." Tanya finally looked up and noticed that Sonny had brought another woman with her.

"Hey, isn't this your friend from yesterday?" the redhead asked, looking the girl over. "This is, uh, Alex, right?"

"No, Alex is a bit taller. This is Mikayla, my best friend."

Tanya nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Mikayla said politely, shaking Tanya's hand as Sonny led her back to Mitchie's room.

"She might be a bit shy at first, but she's really nice." Sonny tried opening the door, but found it locked. Taking a key from her pocket, the young actress unlocked the door and opened it with a flourish, letting her best friend enter first.

"Um, Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"She's gone." Sonny's eyes opened in shock.

"What?" Rushing into the room, Sonny found the room devoid of any human life and the window broken in.

"Oh no." she whispered, falling to her knees. "Oh no, no, no, no, no!"

* * *

**_Tada! Check it, tell me what you think in review!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Wow! I'm sorry it's been awhile, y'all, but my computer crashed and I had to get a new one. Now, I have to rewrite EVERYTHING. Like, I have to rewrite this, KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR, SOMETHING ABOUT WOMEN, WERE...WHAT?, REBELLIOUS FELINES, SEEN YET UNSEEN and KAOTIC INTERFERENCE. BUt no worries. Everything should be mostly rewritten before the end of the weekend and I can get back on track. For now, here's chapter seventeen._**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_That same day, Waverly Place, the Waverly Substation_

Things were very quiet with the Russo family as Alex refused to acknowledge her mother as she served and prepared orders. By lunch, most of the customers were shooting the young waitress many odd looks, wondering what could have dampened her mood so quickly from earlier. Nearer to closing time, Jerry walked out and tapped his daughter. Alex stiffened and turned to him with a curt nod.

"Hey Alex," Jerry said slowly. "I just got your new wand in the wizard mail."

Alex took the package he offered her and slid the slender purple wand out slowly. Looking it over, Alex nodded and slipped it into her boot. "I will practice with it later, sir." The Latina murmured, turning back to her work.

"Why don't you do it now, Alex?" Theresa called, counting money in the register before putting it back. "That way you can just get all the magic out of the way."

"I would rather not, Ma'am." Alex told her, sweeping underneath tables.

Theresa looked up and studied her daughter. "Why not?" she asked curiously. She knew that the camp had changed Alex, but the Russo daughter had never been one to pass up a chance to use magic.

"Because I have to work." Alex replied, sweeping the dust and trash into the dustpan. Theresa intercepted her at the trashcan and took the empty dustpan.

"Go ahead and practice your magic, Alex." Theresa said gently. "We can finish things up down here; it's nearly closing time. Go and have fun." Theresa stopped. "I never thought I would be telling _you_ that."

Alex cocked her head to the side. "Go have fun?" she asked. "What am I supposed to do?"

Theresa shrugged. "I don't know. Read a book, watch TV, eat…" Theresa glanced up to see Justin coming down the stairs. "Hey! Play a prank on Justin like you used to. You used to think that was fun."

Alex glanced at Justin before looking back at her mother. "_Used_ being the operative word, Ma'am." She said hollowly.

Theresa sighed in exasperation. "I'm **trying** to make you smile again Alex. Ever since you got back, you've barely cracked a smile; you haven't even given anyone a frown. Your face is always neutral."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed. "But, isn't this what you wanted, Ma'am? To have an obedient daughter that did not question orders, simply follow them?"

"No!" Theresa stopped. "I mean yes!" She shook her head. "I mean, I wanted a daughter that did what she was told, but I didn't want one like… this. Maybe your training at that camp went wrong. Perhaps we should call whoever was in charge of you and ask what they did."

"I am fine, Ma'am." Alex said slowly. "There's no reason to call anyone, Ma'am."

"Alex, you're _not_ fine." Theresa exploded. "You're the complete **opposite** of fine. This isn't what I wanted to happen to you. Ay Dios mio, you're a disaster now."

"What… would you like me to do, Ma'am?" Alex inquired, totally lost as to what she should do to fix the matter.

Theresa rubbed her forehead in frustration and said, "Just… just go. Go to your room, go to the living room, go to the lair for all I care. Just… please go."

Alex nodded, feeling hurt in her chest that her mother didn't want her there. Moving up to her bedroom, Alex felt the hurt intensify. The young wizard sank to her knees as she made it to her bedroom and cried. _Why is she doing this to me?_ The young wizard asked herself. _I thought that after four years she would be happy to see me again, but she just wants me gone again. I trusted her. I know we didn't see eye-to-eye… ever, but I didn't think it would cause her to hate me so much._

Then, Alex stopped, wiped her tears and thought about it. _She's my mother, isn't she supposed to give me unconditional love? She's supposed to care for me and help me grow, not send me away and never want to see me again. What kind of mother basically forgets about their own child for four years? No calls, no photos, no contact whatsoever. She just wanted me gone. It's her fault he did this to me; she's the one that should be in pain now._

Alex nodded to herself and set her jaw, eyes darkening in the anger she held. Standing fluidly and walking briskly back down the stairs, she grabbed a broomstick on her way back down to the Substation.

_Downstairs_

Everyone glanced up quickly as they heard footsteps on the stairs and their eyes widened in fear when they saw Alex coming back with a broomstick.

"Alex?" Justin asked slowly. "What are you doing?" Alex didn't say a word, but simply continued making her way toward them. Jerry and Justin both stepped in front of Teresa since that was clearly where Alex was headed.

"Alex," Jerry said slowly. "Let's not do anything that could get me, I mean us, hurt." Alex kept moving forward, her eyes burning into the space between the two men where that traitor was cowering.

"Die." She murmured softly as she got closer.

"Alex," Justin tried. "Just put the broom down and we can talk this out."

"I'm done trying to talk. You didn't want to talk back. You didn't even want to listen. Talking time is over."

"Alex!" Justin shouted angrily. "Put the broom down! That's an order!"

Alex dropped the broomstick, but moved forward quickly and caught Justin by the throat. Bringing him to her eyelevel, she glared into his frightened green eyes and growled, "I don't take orders from you, them, or anyone else."

With that, she threw Justin into Jerry and turned to the terrified Theresa. "A-A-Alex!" she squeaked, backing away from her advancing daughter.

"You did this on purpose." Alex growled. "You sent me there because you didn't want me, didn't want to take care of me, didn't want to be a good mother."

"Alex, I would never send you away if I didn't think it weren't going to benefit you." Theresa explained, still backing away. She had, by now, backed out into the New York street and was looking around desperately for anyone to help her. Unfortunately, it seemed that most of the people on Waverly Place were too cold to be outside so they had retreated to their homes.

Alex seemed unaffected by the cold and simply glowered at her mother as she moved closer still. "You didn't want it to benefit me, you just wanted to be rid of me because you couldn't bend me to your will. You wanted a different daughter because you weren't proud of me."

"Alex, of course I'm proud of you. You've done so much. Um, y-you figured out how to win a fake wizard competition, y-you, uh, always learn a lesson after you mess up some magic, you… you…" Theresa squeaked as she backed into a wall and stared up at her daughter, petrified.

Alex's face was stony as she scowled at the Russo matriarch. Stooping to the ground, she hefted a large piece of broken wood and raised it, getting ready to swing it like a baseball bat. Just as she raised it, a voice rang out and made both women freeze.

"Alex!" Alex turned to see Sonny and another girl racing toward her. One look at the tear streaks on Sonny's face and Alex was immediately on the defensive, standing to attention and waiting for orders. "Alex, Mitchie's gone!"

Alex dropped the chunk of wood she had been holding. "What?"

Sonny stopped in front of the Latina and tried to calm herself down, but she broke into renewed sobs. "Mitchie's gone. Mikayla and I were visiting her today and when we went into her room, the window had been broken into and Mitchie wasn't there."

Alex's eyes narrowed dangerously and Sonny took a step back at how dark they got. "He took her." Alex said softly.

"Who?" Sonny asked.

"_He_ took her, Sonny."

Sonny's eyes widened further as she registered what Alex was telling her. "Your instructor **took** her?" Alex nodded. "But… but… isn't he in Guatemala? At the school?"

Alex shook her head. "We have to find him." She stated. "If we find him, we find Mitchie."

Sonny nodded and turned to the other girl. "Mikayla, can you search downtown Brooklyn for a Guatemalan man…" Sonny turned to Alex to finish he description.

"Khaki shorts and a solid green sleeveless shirt with a large boar on the back. Rope around his waist to hold his shorts up, black mid-shin boots and absolutely no hair. Dark brown eyes and shining white teeth. If you see him or someone that looks like him, don't approach, simply call Sonny and we'll come to you. Follow him while we're on our way; we don't want to lose him." Sonny had never seen Alex giving orders like that and felt something warm spread in her stomach at this display of control.

"Aye, aye, Alex." Mikayla nodded, turning and hurrying in the direction she and Sonny had just come from.

"Ready Sonny?" Sonny nodded and the two set off to find the menace that had taken her sister.

* * *

**_There you are. Sorry, but until everything else is written, this is all you guys are gonna get. But never fear, I'll have something for you when you return, waiting here. For now... REVIEW! Please?_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the next chapter for you all. Hope you like it.**

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

The two girls moved throughout upper Manhattan and began looking for the man Alex described. It was a hard search since there were so many people out here even though it had been very quiet on Waverly Place. Alex was very tense the entire time and Sonny knew that having to confront the man that had made her life hell for four years was really getting to the Latina.

Laying a comforting hand on Alex's arm, Sonny smiled up at her friend and cooed, "Alex, we'll find her, alright? I know we will. Mitchie's strong, slightly hallucinational, but strong. She'll be strong for us so that we can find her. Just relax a bit, ok?"

Alex nodded and said, "I w-will try, Sonny. But, I can't bear the thought of him doing to her what he did to me."

Sonny silently agreed with that and the two continued their search as Sonny felt Alex slowly begin to relax against her and realized that she had been unconsciously rubbing Alex's arm the entire time Suddenly, Alex tensed and slowly turned to face the very person they had been looking for.

"How did you know he was there?" Sonny whispered.

"A-a ch-ch-chill ran d-down m-my spine." Alex replied lowly. "Only he can do that."

Sonny looked from the Guatemalan man in front of her to the petrified look on Alex's face and put two and two together. She slowly sized him up and decided that she had better make sure before she unleashed her fury on this man.

"Is this him, Alex?" she asked softly. "Is this the man that hurt you and Mitchie?" Alex slowly nodded, not taking her eyes from the man in front of them.

"I've come to collect my pay for making you into a wonderful daughter for your parents. After all, they sent you there to make you obedient." The man reached out to grab Alex, but Sonny smacked his hand away.

"You won't touch her as long as I can help it." The lighter brunette snarled at him.

The Guatemalan looked her up and down before a leer made its way onto his face. "Well, you're quite full of fire. I think you'll be just as good as Russo here. I think I'll take you instead."

His hand went to snatch at Sonny, but Alex's mind kicked into overtime and she clamped her hand onto his wrist before he could touch her friend.

"You won't touch her." Alex growled, moving to stand in front of Sonny.

"You gonna take up for your friend again, Russo?" the man asked with laughter in his voice. "Just like that first time with me and my partner? Just like all those times after Torres ran away? You take the fall for her and now you take the fall for her sister. How cute."

Sonny looked at the exchange in wonder; Alex stood in front of her, growling and snarling like a rabid animal while this man talked calmly about the torture he put her through. It made Sonny sick.

"Alex…"

Alex's head turned to her and the Latina began speaking. "Sonny, go to my house and tell my family to read the letters. This may be the last time I see you for awhile, but know that you were my best friend."

"But-."

"_Go!_"

Sonny nodded and took off for the Waverly Substation, hoping against all hope that her friend would be alright.

Alex glared at the man across from her and let go of his wrist in disgust. He smirked at her and they just stood like that, staring at each other for long moments.

"You seem to have gotten your will to fight back." The Guatemalan man commented lazily. Alex merely glared at him, watching his every move. "I wonder how your parents are taking their perfect angel becoming the spoiled brat again. Do you think they'd send you back?"

"You took Mitchie." Alex snarled lowly, her eyes narrowing further as the man took a step closer.

"Ah yes, Torres. She's back at the School. I thought I might take you to join her since you two were close during your time there."

"I want Mitchie back." Alex growled, her body tensing and preparing for a fight.

"Well then, why don't you just come with me?"

Alex cocked her head to the side, surveying the pros and cons.

_If I go with him without fighting, he won't hurt me and might not hurt Mitchie either. But that's against my nature to go down without a fight. But if I do fight, then Mitchie could get punished for my bravado. I can't let her get hurt, Sonny would never forgive me if I hurt her little sister. Is my wand still in my boot?_

Upon closer inspection, Alex found that it was.

_Alright, then I'll be able to fight my way out and help all of the other girls out too. I'll go quietly and bide my time. I hope Justin and the rest of my family do as Sonny says or it might take me awhile to get everyone out of there._

Slowly straightening up so that she didn't raise any suspicion with her instructor. "I'll come with you, but I want to see Mitchie." Alex mumbled, glaring at the man with utter hatred.

"Good girl, Russo. You do still have some discipline in you. Come on."

Alex moved after the man with careful steps, her body tense for an attack at any minute. The man led her to a large van and pushed her inside.

"You'll have a great time, Russo." her instructor snickered, climbing in behind her and shutting the door as the van began moving. Alex kicked him away from her and he slid to the back of the van.

"You don't want Torres to be punished, do you, Russo?" Alex froze, her eyes narrowed in confusion. "You won't fight, will you? As long as I don't punish her. Isn't that right?"

Alex grit her teeth together and slowly sank to her knees, whimpering in defeat as he chuckled and walked back over to her.

**_"Good girl, Russo. Good girl." _**

**_Sorry it looks so short guys. I'll see what I can do about longer ones. THings are really going now._**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter Nineteen_**

"Where are they?" Sonny shouted, racing into the sub station and frantically looking around. All four of the other Russo members stared at her in confusion as she raced up the stairs to their loft.

"Go after her." Jerry ordered Justin and Max. The two boys removed their aprons and went after Sonny. When they arrived up the stairs, they found Sonny tearing through the apartment, overturning furniture and tossing objects out of her way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Justin demanded, folding his arms.

"Where are they?" Sonny shrieked, looking around wildly.

"Where are what?" Justin shouted.

"The letters!" Sonny screamed, running over and shaking him. "Where are the letters Alex sent to you over the past four years?" Justin looked to Max and they both shrugged.

Sonny growled in frustration and continued wrecking the house, trying to find the things that would lead to helping her friend. After a few moments, Theresa and Jerry hurried up the stairs as well and gasped at the mess Sonny had made. The actress was making her way upstairs when Theresa stormed over to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Latina demanded.

"Where are the _letters_?" Sonny screamed, sinking to her knees in frustration.

"What letters?" Theresa asked, confusion pushing her anger back.

"The letters Alex sent you over the past four years that you never bothered to read!" Sonny roared, having enough with this family.

"They're in the basement in a shoebox."

Before she was even finished with the sentence, Sonny had bolted out the door and down the stairs to the basement. She began looking around frantically for the shoebox and saw it sitting atop an old worn easel. Snatching it up, she ripped off the lid and began fumbling with the letters inside. There were so many of them that Sonny knew she wouldn't be able to read them all in time. Stuffing them back into the box, she raced back up the stairs and herded all of the Russos into the living room. They stared at her incredulously as she began stuffing letters into their hands.

"Read them." Sonny commanded, tearing open a letter.

"Excuse me?" Jerry asked, dumbfounded.

"Read the damn letters. Alex needs help and she said these letters were the clues as to what's been going on."

The four family members stared at her, but Max was the first to open a letter and begin reading. Slowly, Justin and Theresa followed suit and Jerry soon began reading as well. There were gasps of shock and revulsion at the details described in the letters. Tears welled in Theresa's eyes as she continued reading. She didn't finish the first letter; it dropped from her limp hands as she began sobbing.

"¡Ay Dios mio!" the distraught mother cried, burying her face in her hands. "What did I do to her?" Jerry wrapped a comforting arm around her shaking shoulders as he continued reading the letters Sonny had given to him.

"I don't believe this." Justin breathed, horrorstruck at what Alex was saying.

"I'll say." Max agreed. "Listen to this. _'It's been weeks since I've lost the ability to cry, to scream for help. He took away everything; my will, my faith, my soul. Now there's not much left of me. I just wish you guys would speak to me again, just to know that you still love me. Did I really make you so angry that I deserve this? I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you send me here, but please take me back home; take me away from this torturous hellhole._' We must have been particularly horrible to her if we sent her to a place that takes her soul from her."

Justin nodded. "Listen. _'I miss you guys so much. Why don't you answer the phone? You told me to stay in contact, but you won't answer me. I'm trying to tell you about the horrors within the grounds of this dreadful place. I wish dad hadn't broken my wand; then I might be able to get back home and bring those I care about with me. Of course, without Mitchie, there aren't many I can care about here. I just wish I could hear from you guys again.'_"

"Mija!" Theresa cried. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Jerry sighed and set the letter he was currently on onto the coffee table. "How is reading about the pain of our daughter for four years supposed to do anything?"

Sonny's angry brown eyes shot up to meet his suddenly apprehensive look. "I have a bad feeling in my stomach. There's something wrong with these people and something needs to be done about that boot camp. They have to be stopped. The letters could give us some hint as to how to stop them."

"Oh my God." Justin breathed. "Listen to this, guys. _'I hate this place. It's so dark and boring and sad. I need paint to liven it up, but my instructor won't let me use any. I talked to some of the girls today and it turns out that some of them are in their thirties. They've been here since they were Mitchie and my age. That's horrible. They've lost the will to fight, to try and get free. They say that the only way out is to go over the massive fence, but not many can accomplish this task alone. Usually, if girls try to leave, they do it in groups so that they can get over the fence. I guess that's how Mitchie got out. I regret not going with her now. I should be with her, holding her and protecting her from any further dangers of the world. I miss her dearly, she was my best friend. I hope you guys are reading this because I think I know what I have to do now. The only difference? I'm going to do it alone.'_"

He looked up at his family in astonishment. "She got out on her own. She managed to do what none of the other girls had **ever** accomplished doing and she still made it back here."

Jerry gave a sad smile. "That's our Alex; doing whatever she puts her mind to."

Justin sighed and threw the letter onto the coffee table. "I can't believe I wasn't here when this happened."

"You would have just urged Mom and Dad to send her anyway." Max snarled, glowering at his brother. "You would have celebrated the night she left."

"Oh and you wouldn't have?" Justin demanded, his gaze turning defiant. "You wouldn't have celebrated with me? You were just as happy about her leaving as I was so don't act like you're not in this too!"

"Enough!" Sonny shouted, slamming her hand onto the coffee table. "This is _not_ the time to be blaming each other for anything or jumping down each others' throats about what happened because it's **all** of your fault. You need to band together as a family to help your daughter and my sister. My family has dispersed all over the globe, so I need **_your_** help. Please help me get Alex and Mitchie back. I know he took her and I need to get there to save them."

The Russos looked at the distraught friend of their, once again, missing piece. "What do you expect us to do about it?" Justin inquired, slowly standing.

"What we need is a plan to get there." Jerry murmured. "We need a plan to get there, get them and then get out."

"Maybe we should go up there." Theresa suggested. "Go up there and demand they hand over our daughter and her friends."

"They won't comply." Sonny murmured, beginning to pace as she thought more on it. "They'll just say they don't have her. And from what Mitchie and Alex told me about that place, there are far too many girls there to look through, one-by-one."

"Well, what do you propose we do?" Justin asked haughtily.

"Well, for starters, I know they won't let a guy like you in, so you'll have to be part of the outside operation. Second, I know that they only take in female girls between the ages of… let's see, twelve and twenty. So maybe…"

Sonny's eyes widened as she thought of something. _I'll take you instead._ "I can be bait." She whispered. "I can be bait, Theresa can take me on the pretense of dropping off a daughter for her sister or brother, and I can find Mitchie and Alex. I can help them to safety and make sure that that school doesn't hurt anyone else. I'm not entirely sure how I'll do that, but we have to try."

The Russos all looked at each other and nodded. "Alright, Sonny," Theresa agreed. "We'll try your plan out and see how it goes. Close your eyes."

When Sonny closed her eyes, Jerry made a waving motion with his hands and Justin nodded, taking out his wand and waving it, flashing them to the front gate of the military school. When Sonny opened her eyes, she gasped and turned to the family. They all grinned sheepishly and said, "We'd better get to work, huh? Don't want to waste time."

Sonny gave them all odd looks, but nodded and turned to the gate. "Ready Theresa?" she asked.

"Yes, let's go."

"You three keep a lookout for anything strange." The three men nodded and began pacing the exterior while Sonny and Theresa headed inside.

Trying to look as calm as possible, Sonny glanced around the school grounds, trying to memorize as much as she could. As they entered, Sonny's eyes widened at the number of girls roaming the halls. The number wasn't _really_ what scared her, it was the fact that the majority of them looked exactly like Mitchie and Alex used to; they had dead eyes, blank faces and straight yet graceful bodies. No one slouched, smiled or, it seemed, even blinked. It was almost like they were all robots. Sonny whimpered as she entered the main office and tried to calm herself down.

_If I have to end up looking like that in order to help Mitchie and Alex, then so be it, I'll help them no matter what these people do to me. _

"Come on, Sonny. Let's get you to your room." Sonny nodded and followed Theresa out of the office and down the hall to some dormitory rooms. They stopped in front of the room three seventeen and Sonny took a deep breath before entering. The walls were bare, the bed was bland and the floor was somewhat dusty.

"Now remember," Theresa whispered. "Find them, get them out and get home. Good?"

"Good."

"Alright sweetie. I have to go. But I'll make sure to tell your mother that you said hi." Sonny nodded and hugged Theresa softly before letting the older woman go. Taking a deep breath, Sonny sat on her bed and thought about what she would need to do. _I need to get to Alex and Mitchie first, that's the first thing. Then, I have to figure out the strengths and weaknesses of this place; that way, I can find out the best place to sneak them out. After that, I'll just have to wait and see. I wonder what it was that the Russos did to get us here so fast. Does Alex have that kind of power? Why didn't she tell me? Would I have even believed her? _

Sonny shook her head to clear it and took a breath. _Now, I have to check and see if they're still in the same rooms._

Standing, Sonny moved out of her room and next door to three sixteen. Knocking softly, she heard a whimper from inside and slowly opened the door, peeking inside. When there was no immediate resistance, Sonny made her way further into the room. Suddenly, something hard was slammed into her head with a lot of force. Falling to the side, Sonny held her head as the person walked over to her.

"Mitchie?" Sonny asked softly.

"S-Sonny?" Mitchie replied, kneeling next to her sister. "How did you get in here? Did Mom and Dad send you?"

"No, I came here with the help of the Russos. I've come to help get you and Alex out."

Mitchie shook her head. "There's no way you can do it with just three of us. He'll just figure out a way to get us back anyway."

Sonny slowly stood and shook her head as well. "Look Mitchie, I don't care what it takes, but I'm getting you two back out. I'll even get the rest of the girls out if I can, but I refuse to let you two be put through torture again."

Mitchie sighed, knowing how stubborn her sister could get. "Alright, Sonny. Come on, I'll take you on a tour."

The two sisters moved next door. Mitchie did a short pattern on the door and it swung open to allow them entrance before quickly shutting behind them. Alex turned to them and her face brightened when she saw Sonny. Moving forward, she enveloped the slightly shorter girl in a warm hug before she froze. Pulling back, Alex looked down at Sonny in horror.

"Oh no." she whispered. "He got you too? Where is he? I'm going to kill him! He won't **touch** you while I can help it."

"Alex, please calm down." Sonny said slowly. "He didn't kidnap me, I came here with your mom because she's helping me figure out a way to bust you guys out. Now, before we continue, I have a question for you." Alex nodded. "Does your family have any… _special_ things about it that could help save us?"

Alex's expression instantly became guarded but after a bit of contemplation, she nodded. Reaching down to her boot, Alex pulled out her wand and began waving it. "McRearie, TimeRearie." Time moved backward slightly and Mitchie and Sonny looked taken aback.

"How did you…?"

"My family and I are wizards. My mom's a mortal and was born a mortal, but my dad used to be a wizard until he gave up his powers."

Sonny stared in shock while Mitchie stared in awe. "That's perfect, Alex!" Sonny exclaimed. "That's exactly what we need to help us free these girls."

"But how does me being a wizard help us get the girls out of here?"

"We'll have to plan a bit, but I think this is great. Right now, I believe I have a tour to see so that I can find more breakout points?"

Alex slipped her wand back into her boot as Mitchie nodded. "Let's go. There's a lot you need to see."

* * *

**I know what you're all thinking. Alex wouldn't give up the family secret THAT easily. Well, right now, she does. Sorry if it's not to your liking and I'll try writing more when I'm actually in a good mood rather than a shitty one. Sorry.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here ya go, y'all. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Sonny flopped into the seat across from Alex and Mitchie and laid her head on the table. "Ow." She mumbled, looking at the two.

"Yeah, that's what we thought too." Mitchie murmured, picking at the leafy green substance on her plate.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Sonny demanded, looking at the plant up close.

"I think it's supposed to be some sort of plant that they found in the forest outside this place." Alex replied.

"Does it taste ok?" Sonny inquired suspiciously.

"I ate it for four years." Alex replied dully.

"I ate it for one." Mitchie replied in the same tone.

"Point taken." Sonny sighed. "Might as well get this over with since I don't know how long we'll be here." Stuffing the food into her mouth, Sonny's eyes widened and she spat it back out. "That's disgusting!" she hissed, spitting it back onto her plate.

"Yeah, that was our reaction too." Mitchie chuckled.

"There's no way in hell I'm eating that." Sonny growled, glaring at the green menace.

"You don't have much of a choice if you want to keep your strength up." Alex told her gently. Sonny sighed and nodded, making disgusted faces as she ate the green substance. When she had choked down the last of it, Mitchie and Alex took a hand each and guided her out as quickly as possible.

"Whoa, whoa, what's the rush?" Sonny inquired, digging her heels in to make them slow down a bit.

"You took longer eating than we thought you would." Mitchie murmured, looking around frantically.

"We have to get to Mitchie's room as fast as possible." Alex hissed, trying to get Sonny to move.

"Guys, I still don't see what the rush is all about." Mitchie stared at her sister fearfully as footsteps echoed toward them. Turning slowly, Sonny saw the Guatemalan man from the city looking at the trio lecherously.

"Well, it seems there's new bait to be eaten." Alex pulled Sonny close as the man moved closer. He roughly grabbed Sonny and pulled her to him, running his nose up her neck and into her hair. Sonny gave a disgusted grunt and shoved him away.

"Ooh, just as feisty as before. I really should beat that out of you. I think it's time for bed." He was making to pull Sonny along, but Alex grabbed her and pulled the lighter brunette behind her, moving into a protective stance.

"Well, Russo, I'm impressed. You seem to be more defiant, yet just as stupid. Are you seriously willing to give yourself up again for this girl?"

Alex gulped as she looked from the man to Sonny. She stared hard at the television star and slowly pulled her into a warm hug. She took in a deep breath of Sonny's perfume and let go, stroking her cheek gently before turning to the man, nodding and stepping forward. Sonny's eyes widened when she saw the man pick Alex up into his arms and begin carrying her to her room. Alex curled in on herself in his arms and Sonny could clearly hear her sobs as the door slammed shut.

"Oh my God." Sonny murmured. "Mitchie… Mitchie, he took Alex." Mitchie nodded, holding back tears of her own as she slowly guided a suddenly dizzy Sonny to her room. As Mitchie sat on the bed, she looked up at her wide-eyed shell-shocked sister.

"Sonny?" Mitchie asked slowly. "Sonny, are you ok?"

"He took Alex." Sonny murmured again before falling into a dead faint.

When Sonny came to what felt like hours later, she found Mitchie standing over her with a worried face. "I just had the scariest dream ever." Sonny groaned.

"About what?" Mitchie inquired, confused.

"We were back at that horrible camp and the instructor took Alex to her room and shut the door."

"That wasn't a dream, Maddy."

Sonny's eyes widened in panic. "We have to help her!" she shouted, racing for the door.

"You can't get out." Mitchie sighed, moving to intersect her sister before she tried the door.

"What do you mean, we can't get out?" Sonny demanded.

"I mean, the doors are locked mechanically, you can't get out."

Sonny sank to the ground, tears streaking down her cheeks. "It's my fault." Sonny cried, her hands shaking slightly. "It's my fault. If I had been quicker, I could have stopped her, I could have bought more time."

Mitchie knelt next to her sister and rubbed her back gently. "Sonny, you can't think that. Alex just wanted to protect you."

"I don't want her to protect me if it means that she has to be under that monster all night!" Sonny screamed.

"She's not always under him." Mitchie murmured. "Sometimes she's on top, whenever he's feeling lazy."

Sonny felt faint, images battering her mind and causing a pain in her stomach. _Oh my God,_ she thought, feeling sick. _Oh Alex, why did you DO that? _For the rest of the night, Mitchie held her sister as Sonny cried and called for Alex. The television star was constantly listening for the screams that she knew were there but couldn't hear. At long last, the door gave a metallic click and Sonny jumped at the door, practically ramming through it in her haste to get to Alex. Mitchie followed quickly, watching as Sonny raced down the hall to the door.

Just as she reached it, the door opened and the man walked out. Thinking quickly, Sonny tackled him to the ground and began pounding at any part of him she could reach. She had gotten three or four hits in before the man grabbed her arms and flipped them over, pinning her beneath him. Sonny glared up at him as he leered down at her.

"If I hadn't already gotten my fill from Russo, I'd take you right here, right now. As it is, she rides like a cowgirl so there's nothing left for you. Go get breakfast, you have training at 0600 hours."

The man stood and strode down the hall with the other men not far behind. Sonny glared after him, hatred pumping through her before she turned to the darkened room. From inside, Sonny could hear slight sniffs and choked sobs and it broke her heart to hear Alex crying. Moving swiftly inside, Sonny was about to call out when something tackled her to the ground with their hands around her throat.

Air supply cut off as Sonny gasped for breath, trying to call to Alex, wanting to try and get her to stop. With no air, Sonny couldn't muster a sound, but she heard some footsteps coming and prayed someone would help her. Seconds later, her air was back and Sonny took in labored breaths as she gasped for oxygen. She glanced around dizzily to see Mitchie restraining Alex on the ground a few feet from her.

"Alex?" Mitchie cooed. "Alex sweetie, look at me. Alex, come on, stay with me."

Sonny felt a shoot of jealous race down her spine and pool in her stomach to hear Mitchie talking to her Alex like that. Steadily moving forward, Sonny gently moved Mitchie away and took Alex into her arms, cradling the shaking girl there. Alex took a deep breath and caught Sonny's perfume, immediately relaxing. "Sonny." She murmured softly, snuggling into the older girl.

"Alex?" the darker brunette glanced up. "If you don't mind, can you tell me what he did to you?"

Alex took a deep breath and choked back another sob. "Ride." Sonny felt bile rise in her throat and fought to keep it down as she gently shushed Alex and held her.

"We should go." Mitchie sighed at last. "We have to train."

"How can you think about training when she's been violated like this?" Sonny demanded incredulously.

"He'll do it worse next time he catches us if we don't go to breakfast and start training."

Sonny growled low in her throat. "I wish I had some sort of fire powers or something. I'd blow him to smithereens." Just then, a lightbulb went off in all three of their heads as Alex stiffened, Mitchie's eyes widened and Sonny smiled jubilantly. "I've got a plan." She grinned, taking the girls' hands and leading them to breakfast. Alex and Mitchie simply followed, confusion written all over their faces.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Alex hissed as they jogged through the woods.

"I want you and your brothers to use your magic to tear this place apart." Sonny repeated a bit slower.

"Sonny, we can't just wave our wands and the place destroys itself. It takes time to destroy something."

Sonny sighed. "Alex, I'm not saying you have to wave a wand and poof, it's gone, I'm just saying that if you could help me get the girls out and make sure that no one else gets hurt here, it will be a much better thing than to just stay here your entire life."

Alex shot her a sideways glance as she contemplated this information. _Have a better life. I could be happy again, with no mom, no dad, no instructor… it could be just me and Sonny. _Alex smiled at the thought, images of her and Sonny together coming to mind. Slowly taking a breath, Alex nodded. "Alright Sonny, we'll try your plan and see if it works." Sonny smiled as they rounded the rendezvous point. _Everything has to work._ Sonny thought as they made their way back. _It HAS to_.

Later that day, Alex wrote a letter to her family explaining Sonny's idea and their involvement as well. She used her wand to put a spell on the letter so they would be forced to listen to what was written whether it was opened or not. She sent it off and returned to the cafeteria to find Sonny and Mitchie sitting together going over plans on how to get the girls out. Alex sat down to join them and said, "It's been sent."

Sonny nodded and replied, "Now, we wait."

Two days later, Alex got a letter from Max, Justin, Theresa and Jerry. She went to her room to open it and was surprised when all four of them popped out of the envelope.

"It was cramped in there." Theresa grumbled, moving over to hug her daughter. Alex moved away and crossed her arms, glaring at her. Theresa nodded and moved aside for Justin and Max.

"Hey sis, we're here. When do you want this ting to start?"

"I'm not sue." Alex replied. "Sonny-." Just then, a scream sounded in the hallway followed by numerous grunts and pleas. The voice was getting closer and Alex's eyes widened. "Sonny!" she shouted, darting into the hall to see their instructor wrestling the star to the ground.

"Get off me!" Sonny yelled, trying to keep the man at bay.

"What's the matter?" he snickered. "Never been with a man before? Well, this should be a learning experience."

Alex sprinted down the hall and barreled into the man, tackling him to the ground and throwing a hard punch to his eye. "You don't touch her." Alex snarled down at him. "You don't _**EVER**_ touch her."

The man kicked Alex off and made a grab for her. Alex took off running from him and the instructor gave chase. Sonny leaped to her feet, but cried out when she felt her arm twinge slightly. "Here, let me help you." Sonny turned to see Justin waving his wand at her arm and it felt a bit better. "That's all I can do for now. Come on, Max, let's go help Alex."

Max nodded and the two boys raced in the direction their sister had gone. Theresa and Jerry helped Sonny stand fully and the three were about to head after the boys when there was a large crash. Sonny felt the ground shake and knew that the battle had begun. Alex was fighting for her freedom and she needed their help.

* * *

**Duh duh duhh! Alex is fighting, the Russos are working together to save not only their missing link, but a hundred other girls as well. Review guys, I want to know your thoughts.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. I know you're waiting for it and i decided that, in order to redeem Theresa, I might as well do it Mother's Day. So, here you go.**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-one_**

Sonny and the other Russos raced through the halls to find the other girls looking around in confusion. "Follow me!" Sonny called to them all. They willingly followed the order, wondering what could be causing all the noise. Once everyone was outside, they all stopped to see a wild looking Alex glaring at her instructor as he sneered at her. She waved her wand and blasted him backwards. Justin and Max both ran up on either side of their sister and glared at all of the instructors that were coming at them. Justin waved his wand and they were all blasted in different directions, flying backwards and running in panic. Max waved his wand at the large wall surrounding the camp and it vanished, leaving the forest beyond open. Jerry, Theresa and Sonny began ushering the girls out into a large van that Alex had conjured that would take them to the city.

Sonny, helped the girls step up and when she got to Mitchie, her sister looked at her pleadingly. "Promise you'll be alright, Sonny?" the rockstar asked.

"I promise, Mitchie." Sonny agreed. "I'll be fine. I have Alex."

Mitchie nodded and hugged her sister good bye. "See ya on the other side, Sunshine."

"Meet ya there Mitchita." Sonny whispered, giving her sister a pat before closing the van doors and seeing it off. There was still a large number of girls left, but Sonny was sure that they were safe. Glancing to Alex, Sonny gasped in surprise.

With all three Russos waving their wands together, explosions were sounding everywhere. It was clear that Alex was the most powerful, her anger and fear fueling her magic. Many of the instructors were running around trying to stop the explosions and stay away from the three adults that were practically waging war on them. Suddenly, Mitchie and Alex's instructor appeared in front of the three wizards and charged at Alex. Faster than Sonny could blink, Alex slipped her wand into her boot and socked the man in the chin. He stumbled backward before glaring at her and moving forward again. As he threw punch after kick after punch, Alex matched his blows with her own, blocking his and making more marks than she was receiving. But the man threw a cheap shot, Alex fell to her knees with a grunt as the knife sank into her stomach.

"No!" Sonny screamed, running forward and cradling the fallen girl to her. Justin and Max were too busy getting the other girls to safety and tearing the structure apart to be paying much attention so Sonny stood and prepared for a fight. Before she could do anything, however, a figure stepped in front of her.

"Stay away from my daughter." Sonny blinked. Of all people, Theresa had been the last person on her mind to stand up for Alex.

"I'm collecting my pay, Mrs. Russo. If you don't mind, move." Theresa didn't budge and the man snickered. "Fine, I'll go through you." He made a move to push her away, but Theresa surprised everyone there by grabbing his arm and flipping him onto his back. Hard.

"You hurt my daughter." Theresa snarled, glaring at the man on the ground. "She is my **only** daughter." She delivered a punch to his gut and made him double over. "She is my baby. Yes, she may have been a trouble-maker and a pain sometimes, but she is my **_daughter_**." She kicked him in the head, causing him to groan.

"Yeah," the man laughed. "And I was her first, too. She was quite tight when I penetrated her. You kept her pure just for me, didn't you?"

Now Jerry was storming over; he lifted the man by his collar and delivered three quick punches to his head and a good solid blow to his stomach. "If it weren't for the fact that Alex is right there bleeding, I'd kill you. Right here, right now."

The man laughed loudly and Theresa slammed her knee into his groin. That stopped the man's laughter and he began squealing as his hands went to his damaged privates. As the two parents began mercilessly beating the Guatemalan, Sonny turned Alex away and began tending to her wound.

"S-Sonny?" Alex wheezed.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Sonny, it hurts."

"I know Alex. Don't speak, I'll try to make it better, ok?"

Alex nodded and let Sonny remove her shirt. Sonny's breath caught at the darkness of the blood flowing from Alex, but she pushed her nausea aside and began using her own shirt to clean the wound. Alex's breathing was shallow as she fought through the pain and Sonny finally tore her shirt to pieces, tying the strips together and wrapping them firmly around the stomach wound. Alex coughed up a bit of blood, but smiled weakly at Sonny as the lighter brunette helped her up. They turned to where Justin and Max were now having their turn with the instructor and Theresa walked over to Alex fearfully.

"Mija?" Alex glanced at her coldly. "I know that you don't forgive me for what I did and that you may never forgive me. You have every right not to after I sent you away like that. But Alex, I'm so sorry for sending you here. I should have listened to your side of the story instead of jumping to conclusions and there's no excuse for my behavior. I just… I just want you to know that I'm sorry, chica. I'm really sorry."

Alex stared at the pleading eyes of her mother and whispered, "I forgive you, Mom."

Theresa burst into tears and wrapped Alex in a hug. Instead of throwing her into the nearest wall, Alex wrapped her arms around her mother and cried as well. Sonny leaned on Mitchie as the two watched as Justin, Jerry and Max hugged their female counterparts as well. Sonny grinned at them and looked at the smoldering building triumphantly.

Glancing at all of the girls around them, she thought, _Mission accomplished._

* * *

_**Sorry it's os short, but I wasn't sure what to do with it. I hope it's satisfying enough for a review though. :)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**And the last chapter has arrived! I have decided that, because this story went so well, I will simply nix making one where Alex and Mitchie get together and instead, just keep this one. I'm so happy for all of you wh**__**o have stuck with me thus far. Thanks so much. Enjoy the chapter.**_

**_I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, Camp Rock, or Sonny With a Chance... or Hannah Montana._**

* * *

"Come on, Alex." Sonny called from the car. "I can't wait!"

"I'm coming Sonny, just gimme a sec." Alex locked the door to the house and turned the alarm on before sliding into the driver's side and starting the car.

"I'm so excited to see their new place." Sonny said giddily.

"You're like a kid at the movies." Alex chuckled, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Well yeah, my best friend and my sister finally got a house together and are set to get married in a year."

Alex nodded. "I'm so happy for them. Mitch is almost back to her old self again, just the way I remember her from our first meeting."

"And you, Alex?" Sonny murmured softly.

"Well, uh, I kinda..." the darker brunette sighed. "I'm not quite me, but... I'm working my way there."

Sonny nodded and decided to change the subject. "What do you think they're house will look like?"

"Well, Mitch had to compromise with Mikayla, so I'd wager a white house with a brown roof."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's right there." Alex pointed to the house with a moving truck in front of it.

"How do you know?"

"Look at the door."

Sonny glanced over and spotted Justin and Mikayla carrying boxes inside while Mitchie was on her way out to get more things. She grinned and jumped out of the still moving car, racing up the walk to embrace her sister. Mitchie, thanks to the training all those years ago, caught her sister before she could get tackled and hugged her back, beaming when they let go. Alex quickly parked and hopped out, moving over to embrace Mitchie as well, tussling her friend's hair. Mitchie chuckled and pulled away to appraise he friend.

"How ya been, Ally cat?" she asked, using the nickname she'd created for Alex only the year before, once everything was smoothed over about the 'accident'.

Alex grinned and took the hint. "Pretty well since Sonset's been with me, Mitchita."

"Great, I'm glad to hear my sister's been able to help."

"Hey," Sonny giggled. "If I wasn't helping I wouldn't still be with her."

"Aw, that makes me feel kinda sad." Alex chuckled.

"Hey guys?" All three turned to see Justin and Mikayla walking toward them, Mikayla carrying a light duffel bag and Justin sprouting a heavy box. "Don't wanna break up the reunion, but this box is kinda heavy and I'd really like to set it down sometime soon."

"Alex grinned and moved over, taking the box easily from Justin's grip and carrying it into the house. Justin stared after her for a moment before calling, "Yeah well, I lightened it for you!"

"Doofus!" Alex replied.

"Come on," Mikayla laughed as the two siblings went back and forth. "Let's keep going, we're almost done."

Twenty minutes and thirteen boxes later, Alex, Justin, Mikayla, Mitchie, Sonny and a late Max sat on the couches and talked about what had been happening with each other for the past three months. "I still can't believe you guys are wizards." Mikayla muttered.

"Well, those two were." Alex corrected, smirking at her brothers.

"Who would've thought that your training in military school would help you win?" Max grumbled, folding his arms. Alex flinched at the reminder of 'training' and Sonny sent a glare at the youngest Russo sibling.

Max smiled sheepishly and murmured, "Sorry."

"Hey guys, congratulations and all, but I gotta go." Everyone glanced up to see Justin throwing his bag over his shoulder. "I've got night classes with Juliet. See you guys later."

"Bye!" The girls chorused.

Just as Justin flashed out, a pair of hands came down on Alex's shoulders. The Latina glanced back and caught a flash of camouflage. Gasping, Alex grabbed one of the hands and flipped the person over her shoulder. Using that same hand to twist the person's arm behind their back while pinning their other arm with her knee, Alex took out her pocketknife and pressed it to their throat.

A mixed cry of "No!" sounded from all around. Mitchie jumped at Alex while Sonny put her hand on the blade of the knife and Mikayla tugged the person away.

"Allie, take deep breaths." Sonny murmured.

"Slow and easy." Mitchie added, holding the slightly lighter brunette down.

Alex took several deep breaths before she relaxed; Mitchie slowly rolled off her and helped her to her feet. All three looked over to see a frightened Max standing next to Mikayla.

"Max!" Alex shrieked, striding over and smacking the back of his head. "What is wrong with you?"

"It wasn't anything wrong." he defended himself. "I was just coming over to ask you and Sonny when you would come visit the subshop."

"But camouflage of all things? You should have known I would freak out."

"They were just shorts." Max muttered.

Alex groaned in annoyance and smacked him in the back of the head again. "Sometimes, I think dealing with you for fifteen years was the real torture."

"I'd take you focusing on getting max back than that school." Sonny murmured.

"I like that idea better too." Mitchie and Alex chorused.

The five of them continued chatting with each other until Mikayla remembered a question that arose between her and Mitchie. Waiting until just the right moment, she asked,

"Alex? Can magic make children?"

* * *

_**And that's the end. Now I can focus on Stay Out of the lake and Rebellious Felines for you guys. Review!**_


End file.
